Punishment
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: Frank Castle has lost everything in his life that is worth meaning. Now in Vale, he will have to delve into the Criminal Underworld to find the people responsible for his families death, while Team RWBY is hot on his tail.
1. Juniors Punishment

The night in Vale is young. For any one in the upskirts of Vale, the night would be very enjoyable. But, if you live in the shady part of Vale, the night is another day for survival. Another night to do drugs, bang hookers, or shoot up a few Gang-bangers.

There was an underground club in that town as well. Lead by a guy by the name of Junior. The bar itself is pretty decent, once you get past the hookers and booze. But, Junior was also known for doing illegal business with multiple crime bosses, and factions. He has also evaded the police for many years, thanks to some of his connections in the police force.

He hasn't met a man to go against him and some how lives the very next day.

Tonight, the bar itself is blooming. Guest were lined up outside, waiting to get in while the inside was a pure madhouse. The music was blaring, people were dancing, and there was at least 2 dudes in each V.I.P area smoking weed. Junior was behind the bar, arms folded, smirking. Tonight was the biggest that they ever had in over a year. He then walked over to 2 beautiful girls. One in a light blue dress while the other in an all red dress.

"Girls, I'll be in the back for a while. Knock if something happens" They nodded as he walked into a room, and closed the door.

"See any cute guys?" Turning around, they scanned the crowd. "Nope, not even a guy our age." The red sister sighed.

Outside, there were 2 bouncers, guarding the underground bar. The people outside didn't dare try to mess with the very large and muscular bouncers.

"Sorry folks, closing time is in an hour. You might as well leave." The talking bouncer grinned as he heard the several groaning and shouting voices from the line but it cleared out. The other bouncer took out a flask and took a long swig.

"I hate working at night." The talking bouncer walked over to his partner. "Yeah, but at least we get paid extra." The sound of footsteps decimated the conversation instantly. They looked in front of them and noticed a man walking towards them.

"Hey, I already sai-" Gunfire riddled the air as the bouncers fell to the ground, dead. The man had a rifle out, the muzzle smoking. The man walked in the door, stepping over the 2 dead bouncers. The man quickly walked down a flight of stairs, the music getting louder and louder the closer he got to the club.

He made a left turn and there was door at the end of the hallway, surprisingly unguarded. Opening it, the club came into view. Looking around, there were many people dancing, the music blaring, and people trying not to puke from the drinks they had.

"Hey mister. You can't be here." The man turned around and looked at the unfortunate guard in his way. The guard, noticing his weapon, threw a punch. But the man dodged, grabbed his pistol at his waist, and shot the guard in his face.

The other guards heard the shot, and just about everyone in the damn place. The civilians all ran to the door, and the guards couldn't find the man. Once the civies are gone, the guards looked around and noticed that they couldn't find him.

As one guard turned a corner, he was met with a knife to his throat and another in his eye. The man slowly ripped the mans eye out, and let the blood drip on his shirt. Walking away, the man began firing at the rest of the unfortunate guards. Bullets ripped through them as the one man firing squad decimated them.

Once done, the man walked over to where the twins where. They were beyond terrified at this display of murder in front of them.

"Where is Junior?" The twins, still terrified, pointed at the direction of Juniors office. The man nodded before showing them mercy and letting them go with their lives.

The man walked down the hallway to the door of Juniors Office. The smell of blood and smoke filled his nose but he didn't care. He need info from this man and damn it, he was gonna get it.

"Yeah, like that." Junior was currently getting a blowjob from one of the many whores that come into the club. But, he was lucky again, because this one was a MILF! Suddenly, the door was kicked in and Junior was met with a gun in his face.

"You. Go." The gunman ordered the girl. She immediately ran off in tears. In doing so, Junior quickly put up his pants.

"I need information and my sources said your the guy to talk to. So... The gunman pressed the rifle at his midsection. "You are going to tell me all about the Castle family murder, 4 years ago." The man said.

"I don't know any-" The man fired a shot into juniors stomach. He screamed in pain but the man grabbed his arm.

"Don't piss me off dude. I can let you live with your bones attached. So, again..." He applied pressure to the arm. "What happened that day?"

"I don't know! I swear, but I heard a guy by the name of Roman Torchwick had something to do with it." The men lessened the pressure on his arm but did not lose his hold.

"Where can I find him?" Junior shook his head.

"I-I don't-" *SNAP* Roman fell to the ground, screaming from the pain of his now broken arm.

"I want answers. Now" He picked him up from his neck. "Where. Is. Roman. Towrchwick?"

"OK, OK. There is gonna be a d-dust robbery s-soon. He w-will most likely be there." The man dropped him.

"When?" "I don't know, but look around for any White Fang members. They will know when." The man turned and walked away, but not before putting a bullet in poor Juniors head. He then left the club with a trail of blood and bodies, with of course, a few bottles of whiskey.

The Punisher is now on the prowl in Vale and he won't stop until he has truly 'punished' those of his families Death.

* * *

AANNNNDDDD DONE! Well, I hope you guys enjoy my 1st chapter of this Punisher fanfic. Please, leave a like, Review, and follow the story so you can get more juicy stuff.

;) PEACE.


	2. RWBY

( **For those who saw my other update, that was an accident. I didn't realize it until another author told me. Thank you Le MAO. I am truly sorry and I promise there will be no further mistakes.)**

"Come on. Hurry up slow pokes." The eccentric blonde known as Yang Xiao Long called to her teammates. Since they had a day off, it was decided to visit her favorite night club for a little 'relaxation'. (As the fiery blonde said)

"Why are bringing Ruby along? Isn't she a little young to drink?" Questions the Schnee Heiress. Even though Yang won't admit it, she did have a point.

"Don't worry, Junior sells soda as well. She'll be fine." Yang smirked as the Heiress groaned in disappointment for the Blondes dumb excuse.

"Just be careful Ruby, some men are known to take advantage of a little girl like you." The quiet Faunues of the group said. Blake was currently reading yet another book and has staid quiet for the entire Entourage.

"Yeah, what she said." Yang acknowledged as they rounded a corner but froze at the scene before them. Police cars, officer, and S.W.A.T members were in front of the night club, and there was Police tape at each end of the block.

"See, I told you this was a bad idea." Weiss angrily stated. "We should check it out, we are Huntresses in training." "Yeah, that's the spirit rubes!" Yang cheered, encouraging her sisters idea. Before the 2 smart ones in the group could have a say in it, the two sisters were already running towards the scene. Weiss turned to Blake.

"Should we follow them?" "Yeah, just in case they get into trouble." They nodded to each other and ran off to their partners.

"Excuse me officer, what happened here.?" The heiress asked an officer once they were near the Crime Scene.

"Well, from the looks of it, it seems as though it was a hostile takeover. The two body guards in front were shot point blank while the other guards inside were dealt with quickly and painfully. But, for the boss.." He pointed to a body bag that was partially opened. They gasped when they saw who it was.

Junior, with a bullet hole between his eyes, and blood was dripping onto the street.

"He was shot execution style, but it looks like he was tortured for a few minutes before getting killed. The guys that did this, looked to be skilled in military or hunter combat. That is all we know so far." The officer said before turning and walking away.

"We should tell professor Ozpin about this." The team nodded in agreement but heard a familiar voice.

"That won't be necessary girls." Turning around, they went wide eyed when they saw the headmasters assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, walking towards them.

"M-ms. Goodwitch! W-what are you doing here?" Ruby asked nervously. Glynda raised her eyebrow.

"The better question is; What are you girls doing here?" She asked, very Monotone. Team RWBY shuffled their feet nervously, while also avoiding eye contact with their Teacher.

"*Sigh* I don't want to know. Just, go back to beacon and wait for me their. The headmaster and I have to discuss something very important to you." The girls nodded before running to the Docks. Glynda then turned back to the crime scene and sighed.

 _"This better be a good idea Ozpin. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into."_ She thought before walking over to a police officer to question him about this.

* * *

Frank sat intently in his apartment, on his couch, drinking one of the many bottles of whisky he took from the Night Club. His Apartment...was decent, to say the least. Food cans, and beer bottles were spread all over the place. Next to his TV, there were crates. Some opened, some closed but they had 1 thing in common.

Guns and explosives.

On his Table, there was a rifle and some parts he needed to add to it. In his kitchen, he keeps a pistol or 2 in the cabinets. Under his bed, he keeps a loaded 12 Gauge Shotgun, 2 revolvers, and an M16.

Inside his closet, is his gun cage. Inside, there was guns lined up, all loaded and ready to be used. There were 2 sniper rifles, several Assault Rifles, A few SMGs, and 2 Machine Guns. Next to it, were pistols cabinets. All holding several different types of pistols. In One Crate in his closet, were several C4 explosives, charges, and ammo for an M-203 Grenade Launcher.

Feeling slightly tipsy from the drink, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Inside, was a White Fang grunt that wanted to act tough and steal a woman purse. Needless to say, the Grunt got it easy and was knocked out by a punch to the back of his head.

The grunt was tied in a chair, blood was dripping from his mouth from the numerous punches frank already gave him. Frank slapped the grunt, who immediately woke up.

"Good morning Sunshine. Your ready to spill your guts or do I have to do it?" He asked, scaring the grunt but he remained persistent.

"I ain't telling you shit!" He said, but earned a punch from Frank. Setting down the bottle, He reached behind and grabbed a pocket knife.

"You see, once a man drinks too much alcohol, he becomes unaware of what is happening to him and around him. He can be very dangerous, especially with a knife." He caressed the blade slowly on the grunts cheek, who was now whimpering in fear.

"Tell me where Roman Torchwick is and I'll let you walk free." The last part was a lie of course.

"I-I'm N-not telling y-you anything." The grunt was now shaking, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Don't cry, show some dignity." Frank said before slicing off his index finger. The man screamed like a girl but screamed non-the-less.

"You can scream all you want. This apartment is sound proof and if any one hears you, I will unload my gun in their face. So, again. Where. Is. Roman. Torchwich?"

"I DON'T KNOW." He shouted but got his middle finger cut off. The screaming got more louder and more revolting. Frank walked out of the room and came back with a revolver.

"Have you ever played Russian Roulette?" The grunt looked at the gun, then looked back at him. "Here is the game. There is a revolver, and 1 bullet. I ask you a question and you answer it. If you don't, I pull the trigger. If you don't answer Honestly, I pull the trigger. Got it?" He put the bullet in the cylinder of the gun, spun it, and snapped it shut.

"When is the Dust Robbery taking place?" Tears are now flowing down the grunts cheek.

"I-I don't K-know." Frank pressed the Muzzle of the gun against the mans skull and squeezed the trigger.

*Click*

He pulled back the hammer of the revolver "Your running out of time."

The grunt finally snapped. "OK, OK. PLEASE STOP. The Dust robbery is tomorrow, and it is big. Very big. The time is at 7pm. That's all I know." The grunt felt the gun leave his skull.

"Thanks, but I can't let you leave." The grunt looked up.

"Wha-"

*Bang*

"I was counting on that last bullet. Sad, what a waste of a good bullet." He said before taking the body into the living room and laid it on the ground. Going into the kitchen, He got a hacksaw and began to cut off the grunt, piece by piece.

Blood getting on his shirt, the floor, and his face. He then ripped out the grunt eyes, and threw them out his window. Once cutting up the body, he put the contents in a garbage bag, and put it outside where all the other trash is. Taking out a match he lit it on fire, and walked back inside his apartment.

Once inside, he went and took a long shower, contemplating on how he would torture Roman for new information.

* * *

 **DONE! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know that some of you are already warming up to the story and that is greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, F.Y.I, I am making Franks age 20, because of reasons unknown at this time ;). Anyways, please leave a like, Review, and a subscription for more. Later!**


	3. The Meeting

**Hey guys, M4 here.**

 **I noticed that my story is getting a very decent amount of followers and favorites, which is greatly appreciated.**

 **In a few chapters, there will be more gore and Violence, so you better strap in for that.**

 **Ok, enough with the bullshit introductions. Enjoy!**

Team RWBY made is back to Beacon safely but was unaware of what was actually happening in Vale.

Once they landed, they did what Goodwitch said and went straight to Ozpins office. Not understanding why but they decided that if they didn't want to get any further repercussions, they would do what they are told.

Once inside, they were met with the headmaster himself and Glynda as well.

"Ms. Goodwitch, how did you get here before us?" Ruby asked but shrunk a little when Glynda sent a glare of daggers to her.

For some reason, Ozpin answered her question for Glynda. "She was able to get one of the smaller airships and make it here 5 minutes before you." The girls nodded in understanding before Ozpin motioned for them to sit.

"Girls, I called you here for something very important. It has something to do with the shooting you all witnessed at the crime scene."

The girls stared intently at their Headmaster. Just what exactly did he know about the shooting? He took out his scroll and laid it on the table. A holographic image came up of many humans and faunus.

Dead.

Some images were so horrific that the girls turned green when looking at the images.

"These people and Faunus were many of the few victims that this person gunned down or tortured. This person or persons of unknown started out this spree 4 years ago. At 1st, it just seemed very random but we noticed that there were connections." He pressed a button and a documented list soon came up.

"We began to notice that these people were affiliated with many Gangs. Irish mobsters, Cartel, White Fang, and a group of bikers. These 4 gangs had something in common but we just couldn't find it." He looked at the girls, who looked frighten. Yang tried her best not to look scared but it was failing quickly.

"I understand you are frighten but please hear me out. When Glynda told me about the shooting and that you were there, I thought maybe you could help."

He leaned forward, hands folded. "What did you girls see or noticed at the crime scene? Other than the bodies and blood." He asked. The girls looked at one another.

"Sorry Headmaster, we haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." Weiss said, trying her best not to puke from the pictures as well.

"Do you know if whatever did this is one person or multiple people?" Yang asked, looking hopefully at Ozpin. But, he shook his head.

"Even with the help from Atlus, we still don't know if this was a gang or not. That's why I brought you here, to see if you saw anything new." He stated. But, the Team shook their heads no in unison.

"It's alright. Please, if you remember anything, don't hesitate to come to me with this. You are dismissed." The girls nodded before getting up and leaving. Ozpin sipped some coffee and sighed.

"Glynda, I want long hour servalence on them. We don't know if them may be targeted as well."

"Very well Ozpin." She then left to make the arrangements. Ozpin stood up and looked out his window.

 _"I hope my students don't have to meet whatever is doing this."_ He thought.

* * *

Back in Team RWBYs room, Weiss and blake were having a heated argument over the 'methods' of the mysterious person(s). Weiss explained her side but blake was persistent on telling her side.

"The White Fang are nothing but Liars, thieves, and Murderers!"

"WELL, MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

That last statement caused different reactions from the rest of the girls.

Ruby was shocked at this statement.

Weiss was left agape

Yang was silent

"I-I." She then ran off in an instant. Ruby tried to run after her but he sister stopped her.

"You went too far weiss."

"So what, let her run. She was part of the white fang." She said, glaring at Yang. She was about to talk some serious sense into her but ruby blocked her.

"Look let's stop. I don't know what happened but let's rest up and look for her tomorrow." Ruby suggestion. Weiss continued her glare before sighing and went to retire for the night.

* * *

Frank stepped out of the bathroom, clad with nothing but a towel covering his lower section. Going into his room, he went inside the closet and went for his usual attire.

Black Combat boots.

Custom made Black Bullet proof pants.

Custom made Black bullet proof shirt.

Bullet proof Tactical vest.

Black Jacket.

After putting on his attire, he opened his gun cage and took out a Scar-L, Colt M1911, and a Barrett .50 Cal. He then walked to his living room, placed the pistol and rifle on his table and put the sniper against the couch.

Going over to one of the crates, he opened it and took out an M203 grenade Launcher, Holographic sight, and 30 round magazines for the Scar. Walking over to the scar, he began to place the M-203 and sight on the gun.

After doing so, he reach under the couch and took out several boxes of 7.62 Nato rounds. He then began to put the bullets in each mag, grinning maniacally at the thought of using these bullets.

Once done, He grabbed one of the magazines, slammed it in the rifle, and pulled back the slide. Hearing the satisfying click of the rifle chamber, he hugged it and whispered one thing.

"One Batch. Two Batch. Penny and Dime." He muttered before leaning back on his couch and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey my people, sorry for the not-so-violent chapter. I felt as though RWBY needed a chapter of their own.**

 **If you are confused, the meeting with Ozpin was during the time the grunt was being tortured by the punisher.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Keep calm, Carry on, and watch Daredevil!**


	4. Romans Punishment

**Hey guys, M4 here.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed my last chapter**

 **(Even though it was a snoreathon and there was not action)**

 **But, THIS chapter will have action, so hang on to you seats (Or bed or wherever the fuck you are now:))**

 **AAANNNDDD ENJOY!**

* * *

Frank woke up in a daze. His eyesight was very blurry and he felt something heavy on his legs.

Getting up from the couch, his legs felt considerably heavier than usual. But, with all his might, he trudged over to the bathroom, and turned on the sink. Splashing cold water in his face, his eyesight became clear again.

 _"What the hell was in the whiskey?"_ He thought before walking over to one of the empty bottles and held it up.

"Crystal Rum. Hmm, no wonder it tasted stronger." He muttered. In all honesty, he didn't even know what he took. He thought it was whiskey, not taking a second glance at the beginning.

Walking over to the bathroom, he took out a few pills and ate them. Feeling better, he checked the time on his watch.

3 AM.

Knowing he had only four hours until the robbery, he mentally cursed at himself. The grunt didn't tell him where it was going to be. Sighing, he grabbed his spare .357 magnum and walked out of his apartment. Taking the stairs, he walked to the Spare garage that they had in the complex.

Pressing the button outside the garage, the metal cage door opened and the lights automatically turned on. Inside, was a car he found and made "Slight" modifications to it.

The car itself was a Matte Black GT350 Mustang. The car itself is all black, and was equipped to the max.

The car was almost invincible. Everything was bullet proof, the door, the wheels, Etc. He even took out the old engine and replaced it with a new one that can make the car go twice as fast.

He also strapped a few MP5Ks to the doors. So, if he is taking cover and a guy is coming to one of the doors, he could just open the door an inch and the guy is blown away.

The car itself can take a lot of damage. From bullets to .50 cal ammunition to rocket launchers. It can even survive being in fire and thrown off a mountain. A very high mountain, with him inside of it. He also keeps a very rifles and a bazooka in the trunk.

He also has a hacking rig embedded into the radio as well. It can hack into police frequencies, and other frequencies as well, courtesy of the gang he took out in Vacuo.

Getting inside, he put the keys in the ignition and started the car up. He grinned as he heard the cars engine roar to life.

Opening the garage door, he drove away to the city of Vale. He was gonna wait until any White Fang members came by. While he was driving, he zoomed passed a cafe where a Monkey Faunus and a Black haired girl with a ribbon was eating.

* * *

"Damn, I would pay money to get that car. Well, If I had any money." The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Sun, you mentioned something about a Dust Robbery. Where is it going to be?" Sun raised an eyebrow but shrugged his soldiers.

"The dust is coming from Schnee Industries. A few hundreds TONS to be exact. It's going down tonight at 7, by the docks." Blake nodded before getting up.

"Looks like we should stop it then." Sun looked at her.

"Wait...WHAT?"

"I hate you for this." The monkey faunus muttered as he and Blake investigated the scene in front of them. The air ships had just landed and the white fang members were guarding the Dust and loading them into the ships.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No, but I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to believe in it."

"HEY" The voice made them crouch lower on the roof they were one.

"We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment. So, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace!" Blake narrowed her eyes at the man.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human." She drew Gambol Shroud. "Especially not one like that." She said as she jumped off and ran towards them. Running behind Torchwick, she pressed her blade against his neck.

"What the-"

"Nobody move!" She ordered. Some of the WF members pointed their weapons at her. She quickly removed her bow, showing them who she really is.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" The members looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

"Didn't you get the memo. The white fang and I are in a joint operation together." On queue, 2 more airships showed up, and more members jumped out. Roman smirked before firing a round into the ground.

* * *

Frank stopped his car when he heard a shot. Getting out, he looked up and saw smoke coming up from the docks.

 _"Looks like someone started the party. Guess I'll have to finish it."_ He thought as he got back in and sped off in the smokes direction, with one thing in his mind.

Punishment.

* * *

The docks itself was chaotic. Sun and Blake were engaging the White Fang and Roman. As one member slashed at her with his sword, Blake dodged and swiftly kicked him in his face. Sun was engaging roman, who he had to admit, was pretty good in a fight.

"Shit, FALL BACK." He shouted. His men followed back to the airships.

Sun and Blake stood there, staring as the airships began to fly away.

"BLAKE!" The faunus turned her head and saw Ruby running towards her.

"Ruby, what are you doing here and who is she?" Ruby turned her attention to a girl with orange hair.

"Oh, it's penny from yesterday." Before she could say anything, there was a loud bang.

They turned and noticed a rocket flying towards an airship, and hit it. The explosion causes one of its engine to explode and it crash lands in the outskirts of Vale.

"Follow me." Before anyone can say anything, Blake ran off in the direction of the fallen airship.

"Does she always do this?" Ruby shrugged her shoulder before running after her teammate.

* * *

Frank stopped his car right in front of the debris of the airship. The main body was somewhat intact but the wings were gone. They were both shredded and they started a fire. The main body had holes, and some of it was shredded. The pilots themselves were dead, and the fire engulfed them both.

The sound of coughing rang to his ears. Taking out his revolver, he walked over to the source of it and there he was.

Roman Torchwick.

He looked like he has seen better days His legs were completely shredded off, and you saw his leg bones as well. There was a small metal shrapnel embedded in his stomach. He was also coughing up a lot of blood.

"S-so...your him...*Cough* *Cough* ...the man...who tortured those men." His voice was barely a whisper but he spoke.

"I want you to tell me what you know about the Castle family murder, and everything about the white fang." Roman could only chuckle and cough.

"So, y-your Frank...Castle." He immediately thumbed back the hammer.

"How do you know my name?" Roman cough up more blood before answering.

"The...white fang...are only pawns...to something...bigger." Frank grabbed him by the hair and held him at eye level.

"Talk. Now."

"The person...who ordered the hit...owns the fang."

"I want a name."

Roman grinned. "You will know soon enough. But...you'll be dead before that happens." Frank chuckled before pressing the gun against romans skull and pulled the trigger.

*Bang*

Frank threw romans body into the flames. Looking around, he noticed that no one else was breathing. Satisfied that this man was dead, he left, unaware that one White Fang member was still breathing and watched the whole thing.

Team RWBY was able to rendezvous with each other before heading into the direction of the explosion. Once there, they were left stunned. The entire air ship was decimated and there was a fire all over the air ship.

"Look." Everyone stared at the direction ruby pointed and a member of the white fang trying to crawl away from the flames. They ran to him and turned him over. He was still breathing.

"I always knew the devil will come for me. But, I thought I would be dead first." He said, spitting out blood. Something cut him in his chest, making him lose more blood.

"Hey, your ok. I'll go get help." Blake tried to but the man held her harm.

"No!" He said, panting from the lack of air.

"No...No.." RWBY and penny looked at one another, trying to figure out what to do while Blake talked to the man.

"Who did this?" Yang questioned. The man was now shaking.

"No one escapes this. *Grunts* No one can get away." He said. Ruby was trying her best not to cry but a few tears ended up flowing down her cheeks.

"Tell me. Please." Blake tried to stop the bleeding but the man gagged and wheezed from the lack of oxygen and blood.

"Hurry. Tell me who they are." Blake knew he was going to but she tried to get a little information from him as she can.

"No "they". Him. Its...one...man." He drew his last breath and died. Everyone was left with their mouths wide opened. They looked at the body, then to ship, then back to the body.

 _"One man did this? How is that possible?"_ They thought.

 **FINISHED! Please leave a Like, Review, and a subscription for more!**

 **(Preview for next chapter)**

There was a loud knocking at his door. Grabbing his gun, frank crept slowly towards the door. Looking through the door, he saw no one. Suddenly, the door was shoved open. Getting up, Frank saw a old man throwing a punch at him. In a quick second, he grabbed his arm and flipped him. The man tried to get up but was met to a gun in his face.

He was about to talk until he felt a sword to his neck. He turned and saw a woman wearing a grimm mask. She held a very large, red sword at his neck and wore a Japanese style akimo dress.

"Put down your gun and I won't hurt you." He suddenly shoved her sword to the side and pointed another pistol at her face.

"Who are you?" He question.


	5. Ravens Talk

Team RWBY sat across from Ozpins desk, more afraid than ever. Once the police came, they were about to be arrested if it wasn't for Glynda interfering with the police officers.

After that scene, Goodwitch took them back to Beacon for a small 'debrief', as she called it. But, they thought of it more as an interrogation than a debrief.

Ozpins office had multiple Atlas guards inside, and the general was there as well. Once they walked in, the Atlas guards were uneasy. They could tell, because a few were shaking from the documents with the victims photos they were looking over.

"Glynda, thank you for bringing them here. Girls, please take a seat." He motioned them to the chairs. They sat down, but blake was more silent than usual. Her old clothes, since covered with blood from the WF member, was taken by the police. But thankfully Yang was able to bring extra clothes for her.

"Girls, I heard about what happened and I am sorry you all had to experience something so traumatic as that." The girls were silent, so silent that Ozpin was worried that they weren't breathing.

"I do apologize for this but I have to ask. What happened at the crash? Did you see or hear-."

"It was one man."

Ozpin, Glynda, and the General turned the attention to the girl with the bow.

"He was in my arms and he told me it was 1 man causing all of this havoc." Ironwood growled angrily.

"Did you see anyone that can match what that man said?" They shook their heads.

"Everything was on fire. We didn't see anyone near or at the crash except that one member." Ozpin nodded.

"Uh, sir." Ozpin looked at the little red leader. "If you don't mind me asking, why are atlas soldiers and the General here?"

"We decided in order to stop this man, we needed to join our forces. So, As of right now, Beacon academy and Atlas are in this together." Ironwood explained."

"We want to help." The fiery blonde of the group said. "Please, Team RWBY is more than ready to help."

"Thank you Ms. Xiao Long. I'll take that into consideration but right now, I think you need rest. All of you need rest, but I will contact you if we have something." The girls nodded before getting up and leaving.

"Ozpin, do you really want them to face this beast?" The general asked.

"I really hope they don't have to."

* * *

Frank was doing his usual hobby when he was bored. Disassembling and reassembling his guns, with a dash of Whiskey. (He made sure it was whiskey)

There was a loud knocking at his door. Grabbing his gun, he crept slowly towards the door. Looking through the peep hole, he saw no one opposite of his door. Suddenly, the door was shoved back, and he fell down. Getting up, Frank saw an old man throwing a punch at him. In a quick second, he grabbed the old mans arm and flipped him. The man tried to get up but was met to a gun in his face.

Frank was about to speak until he felt a sword to his neck. Turning his face, he saw a woman with a long, red Katana at his neck. She also wore a Grimm mask and a Red Japanese style Akimo.

"Put down the gun and I won't hurt you." He quicky shoved her sword to the side and pointed another pistol at her face.

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman tried her best to not looked surprise but it only came naturally.

"We came to talk, Frank Castle." She said. The gun immediately inched closer to her face.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's not that hard connecting the dots from the 4 gangs you've killed or now killing for 4 years straight." The old man said, drawing a large sword.

"Get that gun away from my sister." He growled. Frank was about to retaliate but the woman went between them.

"Stop. Frank, we only came to speak with you. It's about your family." Frank stared at her for another 5 seconds before lowering his weapons.

"If you did, then why did you break down my door?"

"Well, I felt as though there was a threat behind the door. Turns out, I was right." The man grumbled, before taking out a flask and taking a long sip.

"Alright but fix my door. I like it closed." He said as he walked to his couch, sat down, and finished his last bottle of whiskey. The woman sighed before snapping her fingers and the door fixed instantly.

"Speak your peace before I blow you away." He said, still holding his pistol.

"Your family, Frank, was murdered by forces bigger than you think. They were murdered because your brother had ties to the White Fang and saw something he wasn't supposed to see. They ordered him to be hit, but someone else paid the leader of the WF to kill your entire family." Frank got up and walked to her. The old man was about to intervene but the girl held up her hand.

"Who did it? Who killed my family?" He was so close to her that he smelled the scent of roses on her.

"We don't know who, but we do know that the person who ordered the hit is the leader of the White Fang. His name is Adam Taurus, but he is a deadly assas-."

"Where?" He asked, gripping his pistol tighter. The girl felt a pang of anger when he interrupted but she ignored him.

"We don't know but what we do know is that some of his members are going to be at a meat factory, distributing and selling Dust Based Ammo, weapons, etc."

"Why are you telling me this? How do I know this isn't a trap?" The old man walked towards him.

"Hey, this info is legit. Either believe us or don't but we did take time to come here to tell you." He said as he walked out of his apartment.

"You know, you didn't answer my 1st question." He said as the girl turned and began to walk away. The girl turned her head slightly.

"My name is Raven and that was my brother, Qrow." She said before leaving.

Frank closed the door and began to think. It could be a trap but he needed to get information about this Adam Taurus. Looking over the things in his house, he felt something was missing from his uniform. Looking at his vest, he smirked at a new idea in his mind.

Going to his garage, he opened a cabinet and took out a white-spray paint can. Shaking it, he began to spray paint something on his vest. Once he was done, he smiled at his completion.

A white skull.


	6. RWBY VS Punisher

**Hey guys, M4 here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my last chapter with Raven and Qrow.**

 **There** _ **might**_ **be some lemons later on, so strap in for that.**

 **Anyways, Imma shut up now and let you guys read. ENJOY!**

Frank was driving around the city of Vale, looking for a meat factory. It sounds like a cake walk, it wasn't. There were dozens of meat factories all over Vale, very few were abandoned.

Stopping a couple of yards away from one of the many meat factories, he got out, and took out a pair of binoculars. Looking through them, he smiled when he saw a few WF members guarding the meat house. Reaching inside his car, he took out a Sig-Sauer 516 Tactical Patrol with ACOG sight and Grenade Launcher. Going into a building adjacent of the factory, and got to the roof. Putting his sights on the 3 guards at the main gate, he put his finger on his grenade launcher trigger and muttered.

"One Batch. Two Batch. Penny and Dime." Before squeezing the trigger.

* * *

Team RWBY was allowed to see the cops to give them information about the man who killed Roman Torchwik.

"You girls do know that this didn't start in Vale. It started in Vacuo, the Mistral, then Atlas, and now here. This person, he does this with no remorse, no conscience, no feeling at all." The girls nodded before he could continue.

"We thank you greatly for the new information. If anything new comes to light, we will tell you." He said but his radio went off.

"All units, shots fired at the abandoned Bigger or bust meat factory. All units, reports of the Punisher being there."

"Wait, so the guy who was doing all of this is called the Punisher?" The red skirted leader asked.

"Afraid so. Due to the nature of these killings, that was all the DA could come up with." He said as he got up and left. Yang also got up and went to the door.

"Yang where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"To pay the Punisher a visit."

* * *

The girls jumped onto the roof of the Abandoned meat factory. Surprisingly, the police officers were not there yet. Maybe they were too afraid? Ruby wondered as the opened a skylight and jumped through it. Once inside, they readied their weapons.

They could tell someone was here. Bullet casings, a rifle or 2 on the ground, and a considerable amount of blood on the walls, and the floor. The funny thing is, there was no bodies, but the evidence shows that something happened.

"Through here." Blake pointed to the floor. A trail of blood lead straight to a door. Yang walked towards it and punched it opened. What they saw mad them sick to their stomachs.

The white fangs members were just...dead. Their bodies hang from meat hooks, and they were beyond recognizable. Their eyes, ears, and tongues were cut off. There stomachs were ripped open, and their intestines fell to the ground. The smell of blood, and guts were so much that Ruby ran out and puked.

"T-this i-is why I don't e-eat meat." Weiss voice cracked from the intensity of this torture. Yang was the only one who kept her composure. Blake was trying her best not to cry but tears fell anyway. Ruby came back to her teammates, but her face was too green.

They suddenly heard footsteps in front of them. Getting ready, they notice a man walking towards them, holding a shotgun. His face was splattered with blood, and so was his bare hands. His gun barrel was smoking, and the one thing the girls will never forget was the thing in the middle of his chest.

A white skull with a lot of blood on it. But, Blake decided to act and she charged at him.

"Blake, stop!" But the Blondes call went on deaf ears as blake jumped and came at him with a downward slash. But, in a fast motion, the Punisher blocked the blade with his shotgun.

"THESE FAUNUS DID NOT DESERVE TO SUFFER." She cried as she used a clone to kick him in his legs and so she can bounce back.

"These Faunus are only misguided! They did not deserve this level of Turture!" She shouted angrily. Her team quickly came to her side.

"They got off easy in my opinion." He said before bringing his weapon up and firing at them. They quickly took cover. Blake and ruby returned fire and covered weiss and Yang as they advanced.

Weiss ran up to him and charged at him. The punisher dodged the attack and hit her in the face with the stock of his gun. She fell back but Yang took that chance and punched him in his face. He flew back but kept his ground. His gun was thrown out of the window by her as well.

As Yang threw another punch, what he did next surprised them. He actually caught her fist and head butted her. He grabbed her by her shirt, flipped her, and stomped on her head.

Weiss was able to recover in that time, and soon found Myrtenaster under a table. Using her glyphs, she was able to surround him and attack him using speed. The punisher growled, and waited for her next attack. When she charged once again, he somehow leaned back from the attack and elbowed her in the back of her head.

With Weiss, and surprisingly Yang knocked out, Blake used her clones to stage an all out assault. The punisher stood there, waiting for her attack. Suddenly, he felt his body act strange, and when she slashed at him, the blade phased through his body.

Blake went wide eyed as her attacks and her clones attacks went though him. He suddenly turned into a black mist and went around her. The mist went through her nostrils and she some how couldn't breath. She felt the mist strangling her until she passed out.

Ruby was frozen. Her teammates were all passed out, and the punisher turned into a mist and strangled Blake. Was she even alive?" She thought but the mist soon came together and the punisher came into view again.

"Is she...?"

"She's not dead, if that's what you asking." He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Listen Red, I really don't want to hurt you. Get your girls here and leave. Before I really have to hurt yo-" He didn't even finish the sentence because of someone punching him in his neck.

Turning around, He was met with a very pissed off Yang. Her eyes were burning with red and with rage. She threw another punch but he ducked, channeled all of his energy into his fist, and uppercut her. She flew straight through the roof of the building.

Ruby got into play and swung her scythe at him. He jumped back, pulled the pin of something and threw it in the air.

*Bang*

The flash bang went off, blinding her. She couldn't see but she heard him walking towards her. She then felt something hard hit her in the back of her head and everything went Black.

 **(Preview of next Chapter)**

Ruby woke up, unaware of her surroundings for a moment. She tried getting up but felt something holding her down. Looking down, she went wide eyed when she saw chains around her body.

She was now scared and tried to get out, but the chains were tight. Looking around, she gasped at who she saw.

The punisher, drinking something out of a canister, holding a revolver.

"Morning Sunshine." He said, pulling back the hammer of his revolver.

 **Please Leave a Like, Review, and follow if you want to see some more. Stay awesome and watch Jason Bourne!**


	7. Rooftop Hostage Pt 1

**Hey guys M4 here.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I promised you action, and you got it!**

 **Anyways...I hope you guys like this chapter and I will talk to ya'll later.**

* * *

Yang woke up with a splitting headache. She felt like she was in a middle of a hangover.

Opening her eyes, she had to squint from the sunlight blinding her for a moment. Once her eyes adjusted, she took a look at her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, and her clothes her beside her on a chair. The smell of disinfectant and alcohol was intoxicating. (The alcohol, she was used to it but she wanted to not puke from the smell.)

The door creaked open and in came Ozpin. She mentally prepared herself for a scolding she knew she was going to get.

But, instead, he walked up to her and smiled.

"Good evening Ms. Xiao Long, how are you feeling?" Yang groaned in pain, making that her answer.

"Where...?" She couldn't finish from the pain in her throat.

"You are in the infirmary at Beacon. Team JNPR became concerned after you girls became very late for curfew. We were able to ping your Scrolls to an abandoned meat factory. When we found you..."Ozpin trailed off, not wanting to say what happened.

"What?"

"You, Blake, and Weiss were found unconscious in front of several WF members who...passed. The way that they passed was very gruesome, to say the least." He sat down, and looked at her with regret. Yang looked at him in confusion, before her eyes went wide.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked. Ozpin sighed and looked at her.

"We couldn't find her. We were only able to find her scroll...and a few traces of her blood." Yang put her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle a cry.

"We don't know if she is dead. It's only been 45 minutes since we found you 3. Better keep your hopes up Yang, because we might not find her." Yang clenched her fist, her hair turning into fire and her eye red with rage. Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I already called your father. He is on his way here, and he will also help find your sister." She calmed down slightly but broke down crying.

She failed to protect her little sister from that psychopath.

 **( 10 minutes Earlier)**

Ruby woke up, unaware of her surroundings for a moment. She tried to get up but felt something holding her down. Looking down, she went wide eyed when she saw chains around her body.

She was no scared and tried to get out, but the chains were tight. Looking around, she gasped at who she saw.

The punisher, drinking something out of a canister, holding a revolver.

"Morning Sunshine." He said, pulling back the hammer of his revolver.

Ruby was scared. No, scared does not come to the definition of what she feels now. She was chain up to one of the leggings of a water house on the roof of a building. The Punisher finished drinking from his thermos, closed it and looked at her with anger.

I guess 'Terrified' and 'Petrified' were good words to describe how she felt.

"W-why am I here?" The punisher looked at her but got up, put the revolver in his waist line, walked past here and behind her.

"Please, don't hurt me." He came in front of her again, holding 2 large bags. She tried again with the chains, bashing and trying to wiggle her way out but to no use. He walked over to the wall, put the bags down, and sat down.

"You can bash against your chains all night. Only way you get out of here, is if I want you to. Know that." Ruby felt more fearful of her life than ever.

"D-do you know w-who I a-am?"

"I don't give a shit who you are." Ruby mustered up all the courage she could to say this.

"My sister, father, and all my friends at Beacon are going to find me, and when they do, you will wish you never chained me." But, that small amount of courage was shot down when he said the following.

"It's been 1 hour since I tied you up red. I don't see any police cars, choppers, and definitely not your friends. They are not coming to your rescue." Ruby tried to block that from her mind but it stayed there.

He opened the 1st bag and rummaged through it until he pulled out a rifle. This weapon looks different from the other rifles, and other guns she was used to. Taking out a few spare magazines, he began to load spare bullets into them.

"What are you going to do with all of this?" The punisher looked over the roof, staring at the view of it.

"I'll do what's required."

* * *

Taiyang was a patient man, due to him having 2 daughters. I mean sure, he would get upset if they get bad grades, or get in the middle of a fight.

But now? He was livid.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU NOT FOUND MY DAUGHTER YET?" He shouted at Ozpin, who was calm as ever. They were outside the hallway since Taiyang literally barged through the hospital and beat up any guards that stood in his way

"Taiyang, please calm down. I am collaborating with Atlas, and the Vale Police force. We are doing everything we could to ensure your daughters safety." Taiyang growled but calm down a little.

"Where is Yang?" Ozpin motioned to the door behind him. Tai quickly opened and gasped in relief when he saw his daughter.

"Daddy?" She turned her head and stared at her father. Tai ran to her and hugged her. Yang burst into tears while in her fathers embrace.

"I-I'm sorry daddy. I-I couldn't p-protect h-her." She stuttered. Tai shushed her.

"No baby, this wasn't your fault. A bad person did this, not you. You did everything you could to protect her." Yang looked at her father, who only smiled at her.

"I love you and ruby the same way. You did good kiddo and I'm proud of you." Yang stopped crying but still held onto her father.

* * *

"What type of guns are those? I have never seen them anywhere before." The punisher looked at her, so she looked away and whimpered.

"I stole these weapons from Atlas. They were prototype weapons that fire these bullets called "Powdered bullets." This "gun powder" is more powerful than dust and can shred through your Aura and skin in an instant." She looked at him with wonder.

"How do you know this. Where you part of Atlas?" The punisher turned around and fished for another gun.

"No." Was all he said as he took out his pistol and began to clean it.

"Then how did you get these weapons?"

"Stole them."

"Were you part o-"

"Stop it red." He abruptly said. Ruby quieted down for a moment.

"You know, no one else has to die. You can stop now, walk away." The punisher finished cleaning the pistol and looked at her.

"Walk away? Could you do that? Could you walk away?" Ruby stayed silent.

"Yeah, I thought so." He got up and walked past her again but she heard him rummaging through something. She soon heard the church bell ring, signaling it was midnight.

"You know, here it Vale, some people and Faunus are actually from here. They can't leave because they feel as though the city is apart of them. Then they grow up, and become huntsman or they enlist." The punisher was silent.

"Where did you get your military training? Did they show you how to kill?" The punisher looked at her and smirked.

"You a shrink, red?" Ruby giggled silently at that. "Come on, you have to be someone else when you aren't wearing that skirt."

"I'm just a girl who wants to be a huntress."

"Yeah, and did you ever kill someone?"

"...no..."

"Ok, so then don't talk about it" He slammed a mag into another pistol and put it in his back.

"I've seen some fights and I beat up people."

"Sure you have. Your a huntress in training, what did you expect?"

"I almost had you beat." She grinned but stopped when he looked at her.

"Your talking about trading hands, red. I'm talking about shit that you never done before."

"But, I know one thing. Killing changes people. Makes them do things that they can't unsee or undo. Come to find out that they changed for the worst." The punisher scoffed.

"Fair enough." He open is revolver, and put in the bullets for it. He slammed it shut and put it back in his waist.

"I know it's har-"

"You run around in that dumb battle dress and beat up bad guys. You go home at night, take off that dress and scythe and think maybe you didn't do those things but someone else did." He angrily stated. Ruby scoffed when he called her battle skirt dumb.

"Why am I here?" Ruby tried to turn the conversation around.

"Everything you do on the streets, Red, it doesn't work." Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what you do is better?"

"What I do, I do. It's out of necessity."

"Who did you lose?" The question caught the punisher off guard.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop here because I don't want the chapter to drag on and on. But, more will be seen next chapter.**

 **Please leave a like, review, and follow for more Punishment. This is M4A1andbarretts signing off.**


	8. Rooftop Hostage Pt 2

**Hey people, M4 here.**

 **This is a continuation of chapter 7.**

 **So, please enjoy this chapter and I will talk to ya'll later.**

"Who did you lose?" That question made the punisher froze. He was silent, not wanting to answer that question.

"Was it some one you loved? Well, boo hoo buddy, let me tell you something. Everybody lost someone, doesn't mean you have to do this."

"Loss doesn't work the same for everybody red."

"Yeah, it's clearly not working for you."

"Maybe not. We don't get to pick the things that makes us better, red. To make us whole, we don't pick those things. My moment of clarity came from the strangest of places." He got up and walked to her. Sitting down, he smiled

"Why kind of name is team RWBY anyway?"

"Hey, at least we don't kill people."

"Is that why you think your better than me?" He got right into her face, she could smell the whiskey from his breath. Her heart rate raced and she was breathing heavily. He sat down again and looked at her.

"It doesn't matter who I am or who we are, people don't have to die."

"Do you seriously believe that!?"

"I believe it isn't my decision and it ain't yours either." He chuckled before punching the ground next to him. Ruby screamed at that, and the tears started flowing.

"P-please l-le-eave m-me a-a-alone. I w-wa-nt t-to go h-home." The punisher looked at her. A scared little girl, who wanted to go home. Back to her friends. Back to her school, and teachers.

Back to her family.

Ruby felt the chains untangle and weight was pulled off of her. She looked up and saw the punisher removing the chains off her.

"Leave, and don't ever cross me again." He motioned to the door that lead to the apartments main stairwell. Getting up shaking, she walked to the door and left.

The punisher took a bottle of whiskey, and watched as ruby made her way down the street.

 _"See you around red."_ He thought as he took a long swig from his whiskey.

* * *

Taiyang waited inside the hospital room with his eldest daughter, Yang. He prayed that his youngest was safe. He heard someone open the door.

"I told you not to..." He stopped when he saw who it was.

Ruby, accompanied with Ozpin, was standing there.

"Daddy...I'm home."

Taiyang rushed to her daughter, hugged her, and cried. Ruby began to cry as well.

"Ruby...are you ok?" He asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm fine. He let me go; I thought he was going to kill me." Ruby started to cry again. Taiyang hugged her tighter.

"It's fine sweetie. He's gone now and Ozpin will do everything in his power to catch this...monster." He spat out. Ruby nodded before going to her sisters bed and sat down beside it.

"I'm gonna catch that son-of-a-bitch and when I do...I'll kill him." He said to Ozpin, who only nodded.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a like, Review, and follow for more Punishment. PEACE!**


	9. Collaboration

**Hey guys, M4 here.**

 **I thank you all to favorite and follow Punishment.**

 **Its getting a lot of attention. (To be honest, I thought it would never get this much attention.)**

 **Anyways, LETS GET IT OOOOOONNNNNNNN!**

In the middle of Vale is a Clubhouse called "Devils Advocate." This clubhouse sells beer, weed, Girls, and just about every illegal thing you could think of.

But, after 12 o'clock today, there will be a meeting between the Cartel, the Irish, and The Hells Steeds biker gang.

Inside, all of the leaders of each gang, accompanied with several of their guards, sat in a very large table. Just then, came in a woman, accompanied with 2 guards.

The woman herself, was gorgeous. But, the men knew not to screw with her. They knew her power and they feared her greatly. She had ashen-black hair that flowed down the left side of her face and cover 90% of her left eye. She had bright amber eyes, and wore a v-neck, off the shoulders minidress with yellow designs. The height of the dress ended above her knees, showing her long, luscious legs.

"Hello boys. let the meeting begin." She said. Her voice, the sound of it made all the men in the room think dirty thoughts about her.

"Before we begin, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming here tonight." The men nodded in response. "This meeting isn't about drugs, or illegal slavery. This is about the one thing you all want: The punisher." The men looked at one another.

"He's mine."

"Na, he's mine"

"Oye Cabron, es mio."

The gangs were so close to each others throats, if it wasn't for the temperature of the room rising about 100 degrees.

"If you boys won't stop bickering like a couple of school kids, I will make sure this conversation **never** happened." The members quickly quieted down.

"Thank you." The temperature went back to normal.

"Now, I asked you all here to do what you all want to do. To kill The Punisher." The men looked at her.

"Excuse me _Ninia_ , How do you know what we want?" The leader of the Cartel asked.

"I know the Punisher killed several of your members, and all other members of your gangs, beginning from 4 years ago."

"Hey, before you continue, what do you get out of this?" One of the bikers asked.

"I get nothing at all. The Punisher killed someone important to me as well. I want revenge but I don't want my hands to get dirty. That's when you fine gentlemen come in." She smiled seductively at the 3 gang leaders, who oh-so-predictably felt their manhoods 'stand up' when she talked.

"I know where he lives. He lives in an abandoned apartment complex, room 10A. I don't care who get's to him 1st or last, but all of your will be fairly compensated." She nodded to her henchmen, who placed 3 cases on the table. They opened it and the men smiled at the sight of money.

"Do we have an accord?" The men looked at one another, and nodded to each other.

* * *

Ruby was in the hospital, getting checked out by a doctor. The rest of her Team was getting checked out by other doctors as well. Weiss was able to get a visit from her sister, but she didn't have nice things to say.

"Ruby, are you ok?" She smiled when she saw Team JNPR at the door. Jaune was holding a bouquet of red roses, and pyrrha holding a pack of cookies.

"Awww guys, you didn't have to bring me treats." Jaune and pyrrha looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, ruby. These aren't from us. Some person left them at the front desk and the doctor told us to give them to you." Ruby looked at them with confusion as well.

"Who got me these things?" She asked.

"They said it was some guy by the name of Frank Castle. Do you know him?" Ren looked at her with worry.

"No, I don't know him."

Outside of a hospital, there is a building adjacent it. One the rooftop of it, was Frank Castle. He had his binoculars on rubys room, and had his sight on her. Looking at the gifts he sent her, he smiled when her friends gave her the gifts. He chuckled when she ravenously ate those box of cookies.

"You remind me...of a person I once loved to death, Red." He muttered.

" _Oye Pendejo."_ Turning around, he was met with a punch to the face.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Frank is in a lot of trouble now!**

 **Anyways, please leave a Like, Review, and Follow for more Punishment.**


	10. Captured

**Hey guys, M4 Here!**

 **I am SOOOO sorry for the very short chapter. The laziness and...yeah, just pure laziness made me write this short chapter.**

 **But, the next chapter will have more in it. Maybe Winter...? Eh, Not sure but she most definitely will make an appearance soon.**

 **Now, I will shut up so you guys and gals can read. ENJOY!**

The Punisher woke up in an old cell, zip cuffed to a chair. There was no light, and definitely no air conditioning. The walls were old, and dirty. Mold was sprouting off the cracks of each wall, and fungi covered 90% of the walls as well.

The smell itself was unbearable. It was a mixture of urine and Feces, and the scent of vomit as well. Most likely, the cell was near a sewer or drainage pipe.

Hearing footsteps across from him, he looked up and smiled when he saw 3 familiar mob bosses come in.

"Hey, aren't you the 3 people whose 'operations' went up in flames because of me?" Chuckling, the men crowded around him, and berated him with several punches to the face, and chest.

"You killed many of our brothers. They had families and kids, you know. So, we are going to make you suffer on account for these families." The Biker leader dug into his pocket and took out a switchblade.

"Ah ah, not yet." Their attention turned to the door, and they sighed when they saw who it was.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need him alive." Frank tried to make out the figure at the door but the darkness made it difficult.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean we could make him suffer." The cartel leader said, before punching frank again in his face.

"Oh, you can make him suffer all you want. Just don't kill him. I want to have that pleasure." She said. The men nodded. The door closed and the men got to work.

 **(Torture Scene. Viewer discretion is advise)**

The men grinned at the tied up Frank castle. The Irish mob boss set down a large bag, and spill the contents on the floor. There was a drill, hammer, a car battery, and several knives and pointy objects.

"I'll go first." The Irishman picked up a knife and looked at the punisher.

"The Irish may have not invented revenge." He raised the knife and shoved the blade through Franks left hand. "But we took some time perfecting it."

Frank held in a scream as the blade slowly came out of his hand. The Irishman trace the blade slowly across his chest, letting blood drip from his shirt.

"2 Eye, your turn." The Irishman satisfied with what he did, turned to the biker leader. The biker smirked, and nodded.

Reaching in the bag, he took out a baseball bat, and chuckled.

"This is for Sin, the man you killed with your bare hands." He swung the bat on his left hand, hearing the satisfying crack from it. Frank grunted loudly from it. The biker raised the bat again and swung it down hard on his right hand.

Frank chuckled weakly at the men. "Is that all you got? I've seen girl scouts that have more fight than you." The cartel leader chuckled before putting Brase Knuckles in his hands.

"You killed my _Hermano, Pendejo_. I will make you suffer slowly." He hit Frank with a right hook to the jaw, some how dislocating it. He kept right/left hooking Frank in the face, and chest until he lost several teeth, and both his eyes were swollen. Blood, and several cuts were shown on his face, and some oozed of puss and blood.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Franky. Don't wait up." The men laughed as they left the cell.

Once gone, Frank began to scratch himself in his arm until it drew blood. Putting his index finger and thumb in the scratch wound, he winced as he searched for what he was looking from. When he felt it, he took it out and smiled.

What he was now holding was his ticket out of this place.

A razor Blade. (Not the whole thing, only the blade itself.)

But, he began to think. What if he can get some information while he was here. He has been through worse torture anyway, so he should be fine. For a while, at least.

Besides, he had no idea where he was and by judging how there were most likely guards outside, he really didn't have much of a choice than to stay put.

Sighing, he put the blade back inside his arm and waited for whatever torture they can give.

 **AAANNNNDDDD DONE! Guys, thank you so much for checking out my fanfic. Please leave a Like, Review, and follow for more Punishment.**

 **PEACE OUT MY PEOPLE!**


	11. Return

**Hey guys, M4 here.**

 **I do apologize for not writing in a while.**

 **My summer was a busy one and I had to work.**

 **But, I am back and...Well, ENJOY!**

It's been 3 months since the Punisher "Disappeared". Every huntsman/huntress was glad that he was gone, especially Team RWBY.

After they checked out of the hospital, the team started to become dysfunctional. Yang started training more and more, but used her Aura to her limits and ended up passing out most of the time.

Weiss was also training more than usual, but not like Yang. She started to become more distant from her team and focused more on her studies.

Blake started to become more of an outsider, resenting all Faunues and her Team. She started to come back to her dorm later than usual, and they actually found a bottle of Vodka under her pillow.

The worst of them all was Ruby. She started showing serious signs of PTSD. Ever since she was tied up and brought to the hospital, she started having nightmares of the punisher. She started seeing him beating her, her teammates, touching her, and...taking it to the next step.

She would wake up crying, wailing, and Yang even saw her taking a kitchen knife and cutting her wrists. She started eating less and her grades plummeted to the ground. Yang and the team tried to help, but their demons wouldn't let them.

But now, since they declared the disappearance of the Punisher, they were overjoyed. They started to come together as a team again and their demons went away.

Now, they are in their dorm, getting ready for the dance. Ruby grumbled a few curse words because of her red dress. She wasn't a dance pansy girl. She wanted to put her hood on but Yang hid it somewhere.

"Come one rubes! Lighten up a bit, we're going to have some fun!" Yang stated happily, while ruby only nodded. Blake has already left with Sun to the dance and Weiss left to the dance as well.

"Ruby, are you ok? You're more quiet than usual. Are the dreams coming back again?" She asked. Her sister shook her head and just sighed.

"I'm fine, just nervous about the dance." Yang smirked.

"Oh, so your nervous about dancing with a cute boy?" Rubies cheeks turned crimson red and she just narrowed her eyes at her sister, who only giggled at her sister.

"I'm just playing. But, if something happens, you know where to find me." She said as she left to the dance. Ruby smiled, fixed her hair, and walked to the dance.

The punisher was in the chair, still sitting in the same room, with the same shitty air and smell. His "Friends" decided to be nice and give him some food, and they also made him use a bathroom in the abandoned building. But, whenever he got up, he was chained and he was also chained when he was using the bathroom, as well as having men aim rifles at him.

He was severely beaten and tired. His upper torso consisted of scars, deep cuts, and black and blue bruises. He had 2 black eyes, and lost 2 of his teeth. His right foot was drilled into, so he had to limp. His hands healed but he could only use them a little bit. His legs were just as bad as his hands and torso, but they weren't so bad.

He didn't give them any information or what not. But, the question that he asks himself is that why did they keep him alive? He would have been disposed of several months ago but he was kept here.

Why?

But, his thoughts were interrupted when 2 armed guards came to his cell and opened it.

"Your being transported. Get up." Was all they said as they chained him up again. But, while they were chaining him, Frank took the keys attached to one of the guards waists. They put a sac on his head and began to move him through the complex.

Frank couldn't see but he could feel and hear. He could feel the cool air breeze, indicating he was outside. He could hear loud engines, maybe a chopper or an airship? But, once he got on whatever, he was sat down in a room and the door closed in front of him.

Taking the keys he stole, he put it in one of his chains, and unlocked it. Now, with his hands free, he took off the chains at his feet and neck.

Now free, he crept slowly out the door, decapitating the armed guards at his door as well. Taking the guards gun, he walked around the place, which was an airship.

Taking a left turn, he opened his door and smiled. His gear was inside of the room, especially his guns, and vest. Before he left, he saw a file on the desk on a table. Opening the file, he saw a girl in all black with cat ears. He looked through the contents.

 _Name: Blake Bellodanna_

 _Codename: Monochrome_

 _Crossbreed: Cat_

 _Weapon: Gambol Shroud_

 _Semblance: Cloning_

 _Previous White Fang member and lover to leader, Adam Taurus._

He stared at the picture of the girl, and growled when he realized that girl and her team fought him at the meat factory.

She was reds team mate.

He crushed the picture and grinned at the luck at he just got.

After gearing up, he walked all over the ship, killing everyone one sight. But, when he got to the pilots room, the two pilots began to fire at him. Not giving any fucks what-so-ever, he berated them with .45 cal rounds from his colts. But, what sucked was that the airship was flying down, and the two pilots were dead.

Shit.

The dance was pretty good. Everyone was dancing, chatting, and having fun. Yang was dancing with Jaune, because he asked like a gentleman. Pyrrha was sitting down in a table, drinking fruit punch. The rest of their team members were either by the food table or on the dance floor.

The music was loud as well, and because of that, they didn't hear a large air ship crashing outside the dance.

"Pyrrha, did you hear that?" The Blonde knight asked as he sat down. Before she answered, several white Fang members burst through the door and closed it. They ignored all the people in the Ballroom, and aimed their guns at the door. One of them turned, who was also a female, and looked at Blake.

"Blake, is that you?" The female asked.

"Sara, what's going on?" Sara ran to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"You need to run. Get you team and run." Blake backed away from her.

"Why? What ar-."

"Just run! The punisher is alive!" She said but a second later, her head was blown off. Gunshots rang out as the white fang members were obliterated by the bullets getting shot through the door.

The door was kicked open and came in a man holding a smoking rifle. The man had a white skull spray painted on the vest, and his eyes were like daggers. Ruby started to breathe faster and faster in realization at who was at the door. The man walked over to a White Fang member who was still alive, and shot him in the head. Turning back to the people staring at him, he turned to ruby and looked at her.

"Hey Red, long time no see."

 **DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave a like, Review, and Follow for Punishment.**

 **Side Note: Check out my other RWBY fanfic, Jaunes Cousin. You will defiantly laugh your asses off when you read this! PEACE!**


	12. Dance With Punisher

**(A/N): Hey guys, M4 here. Sorry for not writing in a while. I just wanted to write in my other fics for a while. But, I am back and soon, I will be making a self-Insert in RWBY. So, hang tight.**

 **Lets get IT OOOOOOOOONNN!**

Ruby could only stare at the Skull embedded on the Bullet proof vest of The Punisher.

She started to breathe faster than normal, dizziness taking over. She was about to fall if it wasn't for her sister to catch her.

Atlas soldiers ran to Punisher, ready to take him down. But, he turned into a mist, and went all over the soldiers. He used his new form to choke them out.

"Now, that wasn't nice." He said, giving a slight chuckle. Everyone, even Ironwood, just stood there shocked.

"Sorry for crashing the party. The bullship I was in crash landed and my fellow captors fled here." He walked over to a dead WF member and grabbed his head.

"But, they ended up where they belong anyway." With all of his strength, he ripped off the guys head. Everyone began to back away until he raised up both hands.

"I only came here to talk to Blake Belladonna." The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. Why did he want to speak to her?

"How dare you ask to talk to me. Your nothing but a murderer." The black bowed girl came out from Behind sun, who tried to stop her from going.

"You see, That's funny because aren't you an ex Terrorist?" He asked, taking out the file from his Jacket. He held it up and waved it a bit. Blakes heart skipped a beat at what she saw. He scoffed at her face and opened the file.

"This is what it says. Blake Bellodanna. Codename: Monochrome. Crossbreed: Cat. Weapon: Gambol Shroud. Semblance: Cloning." He looked up and noticed her team beside her.

"Previous White Fang member and Lover to Leader, Adam Taures." He finished as everyone gasp and looked at her. The people that didn't gasp or show any emotion was her teammates.

"Where is your Lover, Blake?"

"He is NOT my lover." She growled angrily. "And what will make you think I will give you information?"

"Give it to me now or." He moved his Jacket a bit, revealing his pistols. "We're going to have to make things more difficult."

Blake, out of impulse, reached behind her to get her weapon but when she felt nothing, she sighed.

"Why." Everyone looked at the red dressed girl who spoke up. "Why do you kill them? WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY GAIN FROM THIS?" She shouted the last part, tears streaming down her face.

"I will say this again Red. What you do, it only works with Grimm, not people."

"What I do is save people, Kill grimm, and put bad guys in Jail." She took a step forward, a look of determination on her face.

"So what?! So, they can go hurt, Kill, and Rape again?"

"No, so they can try again. There is this thing called redemption and I believe in that." He scoffed at what she said.

"Redemption is a bunch of Horse shit. Once a Murderer, always a murderer. Once a Rapist, always a rapist." Ruby looked at his eyes, it was like Daggers stabbing into her soul.

"You want to know something else that I think. I think your a half measure. I think you and your team don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done. I think that you, Team RWBY, are COWARDS!" He shouted the last part, making ruby back up until she was behind Yang.

Her Team just stared at him, anger in their eyes. Yang, eyes pure red, screamed and charge at him. He ducked under her and uppercut her, making her hit the roof of the room.

Blake ran at him and used her clones to attack him while Weiss some how was able to freeze his feet without Myrtenaster. As Blake and her clones berated him with attacks, ruby grabbed her scoll and clicked a button. Hearing a loud thud outside, she ran and found her locker. Opening it, she grabbed Crescent Rose and ran back to the dance.

While Ruby was gone, the fight was only getting started. JNPR was about to jump in but Ironwood told them not to. Ozpin was about to interject but Blake was then thrown through a wall. Weiss tried to fight him hand to hand but he overpowered her easily.

"STOP." Ruby shouted. Turning around, he saw her aiming Crescent Rose at him.

"Those Dust Bullets aren't gonna sto-." He froze when she lifted up a bullet. A bullet that isn't like any dust bullet.

It was the bullet that he uses to kill people.

"You say that being a murder, you are always a murderer. So.." She took out the magazine and spare Dust round in the chamber before putting the None dust bullet in it. "At least I know I will be putting down a murderer."

The punisher looked at her. Her hands were shaking and so was her legs but her face yield determination.

"I'm all geared up Red. The only way to put me down is with a headshot."

"I'm counting on it." She aimed her rifle at Franks head.

"Look Red, killing may look easy but it's not. You relive that moment of taking another persons life over and over again."

"I don't know about that. I am a really strong girl." She put her finger on the trigger.

"Listen, Red-."

*BANG*

 **CLIFFHANGER! Please, Leave a like, Review, and Follow for more Punishment.**

 **PEACE!**


	13. Franks Truth

Ruby just stared at the fallen, large body on the floor. Her hands were shaking more than usual and she covered her mouth, muffling a cry.

The Punisher laid there, bullet hole in his head, blood pouring out from the side of his head. Ozpin walked slowly to her, draped his arm around her, and brought her closer to him. She then began to cry into his chest.

Everyone stared at the dead body of Frank Castle. No one dared moved him, nor did they feel any sadness to him. They all heard what he did to those Gang members and WF members as well.

"I...I'm...s-sorry about t-this." She continued to cry while Ozpin let her.

Suddenly, they heard a gasp. Everyone went wide eyed when they saw the Punisher twitch and move a bit.

Ruby was wide eyed as she saw the Punisher groaning and tried to get up using his arms. He was only able to get his upper body up but his legs stayed on the floor.

"How are you not dead?" The punisher just chuckled a little.

"I've been shot in the face before Red. Looks like your not that good of a shot." He looked fine but something was...off about him. His eyes showed something. Not daggers or anger or the look of murder.

His eyes showed sadness and empathy.

"Have you ever felt the moment when your life just...ends, Red?" Ruby shook her head. "It feels...peaceful. Like a bunch of cloud just swooped you from your feet and just taking you to the afterlife. It's peaceful."

"Yeah, Yeah it is." She had no idea how to answer but she talked to him regardless.

(Play Spiderman 3, Sandman Theme Skip until 0:25)

"You and your team keep asking me why I do this. I do this because of my Family. My family was killed in a Sting 4 years ago. Police were trying to capture several gangs at once." He paused, closing his eyes. His voice was a whisper, but she heard him. "They ended up screwing up and the Gangs started shooting one another.

Frank showed no tears but his voice cracked a bit. "My family and I were there when bullets started flying. My sister, Angela, was the first to die." He paused again, but a tear escaped his eye

"That day was her birthday and she wanted to see me, because I was off somewhere training with my Grandfather. What I didn't know is that I would be holding her lifeless body in arms. Meat was spilling out of her Red, the place her face used to be."

(Pause wherever you are at and skip to 1:25)

Ruby had no way of answering that. She started feeling empathy toward him...

NO!

She couldn't feel empathy towards a serial killer. He killed so many people, even though they were bad and they were also killers.

But, at the same time, he put down some pretty awful people. That she admits, WOULD go back to killing and hurting other people. Regardless, he was still a killer.

"Like Blondie, I also care about my sister as well. I just...*sniff* didn't save her in time." Ruby stared at him. The cold, hard killer was now tearing up because of his family.

That's why he let her go.

(Stop Sandman Theme)

Before he was able to say anything else, Yang punch him in his head, knocking the big guy out.

 **DONE! Please leave a Like, Review, and Follow for more Punishment.**


	14. My Name Is Matt Murdock

The Punisher woke up restrained to a hospital bed. The room was completely deserted except for a heart monitor.

There was a few cabinets in the room but were far from his reach. The window to the far left of the room was exceptional for the view but it did not let the loneliness go away.

It was depressing, and Frank Castle already knew a thing or 2 about that. The emptiness couldn't be subsided by the view of Vale or the countless amount of drugs already imbedded in his system. Courtesy of the hospital staff, of course.

Looking around, he sighed depressingly and began to mentally count in his head. It helps keep his nerves of emptiness and Rage in check. When he reached 260, his mind wandered to many things.

The death of his family, his 1st shoot out with the Cartel, his car being blown up but he was able to repair it, and finally and surprisingly...Raven.

What was it about this woman that was so damn...mysterious? Besides the mask, sword, and VERY nice dress.

She just has this...thing about her that makes herself more attractive. He never saw her face or eyes, BUT, he did see those long luscious legs of hers.

I think that every man in the world would die just to look what is under that dress...

Sighing, he pushed those thoughts out of his head and stared at the roof of the room.

"This is bullshit." He thought as he began to thrash around to try and break free but the straps didn't budge an inch. Hearing the door knob twist, he looked at looked at the people in front of him in confusion.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

Team Rwby rode in an Airship alongside Ozpin and Glynda to the hospital Frank was being kept in. A long subtle silence was in the air as they landed in front of the hospital.

Inside, they were greeted by several Atlas Guards. Surprisingly, no one except doctors and soldiers were in the hallway. Weiss noticed a specialist giving an order to an atlas soldier.

"Winter!" Weiss ran to her sister, and curtsied. What surprised her is that she felt warm arms around her.

"Weiss are you ok? Did that retched man hurt you?" She was surprised by her sisters worried look and tone.

"I'm fine. We're here to talk to him." Winter stared at her sister before nodding and leading them to his room.

Once they made it to the floor Frank was checked in at, they were surprised to see 15 Atlas guards armed with Automatic Weapons guarding the entire hallway.

"Ma'am, sir, we have 3 people inside right now. They said they were lawyers." Winter went wide eyed as she ran to the door and slammed it opened.

Frank was about to speak to someone until the door slammed opened. His jaw dropped at the sight of the woman in the uniform. Her pale skin was very delicate and her eyes were a sharp beautiful blue. Her hair was in a neat bun and her uniform was clean, very clean. The one thing frank actually stared at was her large "Assets". Other than that, she was a beautiful soldier.

"Your 3 out. NOW!" She shouted. The 3 people who were speaking to him went out. She was about to leave until she looked back at him and glared. Frank narrowed his eyes as she left the room.

What did he do to her?

* * *

"Who are you people?" Winter asked the 3 people. The trio consisted of 2 men and one woman. The 1st man was chubby, had long blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray suit, pink shirt, and a black tie. He had a small beard and looked tired.

The woman with them was a white skin, Blonde haired woman with Blue eyes. She wore a white Blouse, black skirt, and black heels. She carried documents in her hand as well.

The last guy wore a Sharp Black suit with a dark, red tie. He had Black hair that was jelled and a little wavy. But, the most peculiar thing about him was his cane and glasses.

He was blind.

"Just exactly who are and what were you doing with Frank Castle?" She snapped at them. The blind man flashed a smile.

"My name is Matthew Murdock with the Nelson and Murdock law firm. These are my associates, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page." The fat man gave a nod when his name was said while the girl merely looked up at the Specialist and gave a small smile.

"Why are you here? Frank castle already has counsel." Ironwood said for winter, who only fumed quietly.

"We understand that but we decided that Nelson and Murdock was more equipped to help him in this case."

"Why do you want to help a mass murderer? He killed too many Faunus and people already." He said.

"We are only here to do our jobs. So, let us go convince him into letting us be his lawyers." Before an argument can start, a soldier came out of Franks room.

"Sir, the subject says that he doesn't want the counsel. As of right now, Nelson and Murdock are his lawyers." Ironwood mentally cursed as the fat one fist pumped and went back into Franks room with his colleagues.

"See if you can find out more about this Matthew Murdock character. I want to know more about him." Winter nodded as they left Team RWBY, Ozpin, and Glynda outside the hospital room.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey guys, I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Just kidding, by that I mean that I am back from the hell that is called SCHOOL. Now, just to give you guys a heads up unfortunately, because of school I can only post chapters on weekends alone. (IF I AM LUCKY AND IT'S A HALF-DAY, I can post on that day as well.) So, please keep a level head with me on this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to y'all later.**


	15. Winter and Punisher

**(A/N): Hey guys, M4 here. I do want to apologize for not writing in a while. I kinda wanted to work on my Self-Insert for a bit before coming back to this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'll talk to you guys later.**

* * *

 _A few weeks later._

Winter sat in her office, coffee in one hand, a File in the other. The file was labeled in bold letters, **CLASSIFIED.**

Taking a sip of Coffee, she looked over the document in the File. All the information in it was about The Punisher.

Setting down her mug on the table, she looked through the contents one more time.

 **Name: Frank Castle**

 **Family: Deceased**

 **Call Sign: Punisher**

 **Place of Birth: Unknown**

 **Training: Unknown**

 **Weapons: All stolen from Atlas Prototype Facility**

 **Summary: Most of the things we Know about the Punisher is Unknown. What we do know is that he stole several crates of Prototype weapons from a secure Atlas Facility. He has killed many people from all Kingdoms, all associated with Gangs or Crime bosses. His training and fighting styles are far beyond anything the Academies teach their students. He is a dangerous man that should be put down or thrown in prison.**

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. It's been a week since Frank was released into the custody of Atlas. His lawyers tried to make him plead Guilty so it wouldn't go to trial. But, instead, he chose to plead Not Guilty and the trial will be in a few days.

Her thoughts began to wander towards Matt Murdock. There was something off about him and it was very mysterious to her. Plus, how did a blind man pass the BAR EXAM for crying out loud!?

Getting up, she walked out of her office and made her way to the prison section of the ship. She was given permission to speak to one of their Prisoners.

The Punisher sat inside one of the many small cells in the Atlas ship. Every since he was released, he was forced into Atlas custody and thrown into his prison Cell. He was told that his trial was in a few days.

In all honesty, he didn't care if he was thrown in jail. He would escape and continue his purge against the White Fang and whoever keeps sending those goons to kill him.

He was about to fall asleep if it wasn't for the door opening and revealing 3 Atlas soldiers.

2 of them were Guards while the other was none other than Winter Schnee. The guards pointed their rifles at him as Winter Stepped forward.

"You better behave yourself, Frank Castle. I am only here to talk." He looked up at her but looked back down at the floor.

"Why did you kill all those people?" He sighed.

"I would rather save my answers for the Trial." She chuckled before stepping closer into the cell.

"I won't ask again. " Her tone was deadly, every word she spoke was laced with venom. He smirked at her before getting up and edged closer to her.

The guards readied their weapons but she held her hand up. She walked closer until she was mere inches from his face.

"Answer me now." She ordered.

"Get out."

"Make me." He looked down at her. What winter didn't expect was a pair of lips making contact with hers.

He kissed her.

Before she could pull back, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more deeply. The guards themselves didn't know what to do either. So, they hit him in the head, and took their commander out of the cell.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" One of them asked.

She was in shock. A prisoner just kissed her. Kissed HER. She expected her 1st kiss to be with a suitable man, not a prisoner.

Shaking her head, she got up slowly and walked back to her room.

She really needed a drink now.

* * *

Adam sat intently in his tent, trying to calm his anger.

All of his missions failed because of this so called Punisher. He had killed so many of his Brothers and Sisters that it made him angry.

The one thing that pisses him off is that he doesn't know WHO he is.

"Having fun Adam?" He knew that voice from a mile away. He turned around and sighed when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Cinder?" He asked as she entered his tent.

"Oh, nothing. Just some men for a mission." He growled at her.

"Why? Most of my men are already dead or in the hospital because of the Punisher. Plus, your plan didn't work as well either." Cinder glared at him.

"This will work, but I need more of your men. Once his trial finishes, we could kill him in Gen Pop or we could pay off the guards to take him some where secluded." He looked at her before sighing.

"It will cost you."

"Very well, see you soon my dear friend." She then left Adam alone in his tent. Adam growled angrily at the thought of her.

He will one day kill her, that was certain.

He wasn't a bitch.

Adam Taures was nobodies bitch.

* * *

 **(Omake - Prison Love)**

 **The Punisher slept soundly in his cell. It was midnight and all the inmates were asleep, and the guards were off their posts as well.**

 **He heard the door to his cell open slowly. Slowly getting up, he was met by 3 woman.**

 **Winter, and 2 other woman were in front of them. One of them had green hair and Emerald eyes. Next to green hair was a short girl with weird hair and eyes. Her eyes were a mix of Pink and brown, and so was her hair.**

 **Also, Newsflash, they are all naked.**

 **"Good evening punisher." Winter smiled seductively. "Me and the gals here needed something to calm ourselves. So, how about you Punish us?" She said as they all entered his cell and locked the door.**

 **(10 hours later)**

 **The punisher woke between the breasts of Winter and Emerald. Neo was sleeping comfortably on his chest.**

 **"Woah." Was all he thought as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.**


	16. Trial Part 1

**(A/N): I want to apologize for no writing in a while. I wanted to focus on my Self Insert for a while.**

* * *

Today was the day of the Punishers Trail at Atlas. All of Remnant was tuned in from news casts all over the world.

While the trail room was being filled with the Jurors, people, and news anchors and their cameras, the Punisher was being transported from an Atlas prison to the court house via armored car and Atlas guards.

Frank knew that the guards were scared of him, considering how they avoided eye contact with him and how they would shover every now and then if he was to sneeze of cough.

He chuckled to himself because of this. Why were Atlesian guards, who have military training and have superior weapons, be scared of a guy wearing handcuffs?

Whatever it was, it was damn well funny.

Not only that, but he was laughing because he wasn't scared of the outcome. He did those things and he knew what would happen.

Either death, or Life Imprisonment. But, either way, if it was death, they would still send him to jail for his final days. That gives him plenty of time to escape and continue his purge.

The truck stopped in front of the courthouse and the atlesian guards jumped out and pointed their rifles at frank as he stepped out.

As soon as he stepped out, their were thousands of people rioting outside the courthouse.

On one side, people were holding signs that said, "Kill the killer" or "The Punisher must be held Accountable."

On the other side, people were holding signs that said, "Thank you Punisher" or "Let the thieves and rapists be scared for once."

The minute they saw Frank, it turned to Chaos. People began to push the Atlesian guards just to reach him.

One of the guards, a new recruit it would seem, fired his weapon once in the air, silencing the crowd.

They escorted frank inside while Atlas soldiers were controlling the crowd and disciplining the young Recruit.

Once inside, they made their way into the court room.

This should be fun...

* * *

"ALL RISE. THE HONORABLE JUDGE MOON IS RESIDING." Frank stared at the old judge as he walked up to his place and sat down.

"Please be seated." Everyone sat down and went silent. Frank sat next to Paige as Nelson and Murdock chatted quietly to one another. Looking at the prosecutor table, he noticed there was 6 lawyers, all of which had a Shnee emblem on their right sleeve.

Turning back, he saw reds team, other students, a couple of headmasters and a few other random people.

He glared when he saw the rest of the Schnee Family. Jacques Schnee sat straight and smirked at him. The little brother smirked along, and Winter gave him a cold stare.

He noticed that the middle child wasn't with her family. He looked straight and sighed.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **(A/N): I do apologize for the short chapter. I just wanted to update this because It's been a while since this has been last updated. I do apologize for the wait and there would be more next chapter.**

 **Have a good day.**


	17. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey guys, M4 here and I have some important news to you all.

I am re-booting my SI fic, Second Chance, with the help of Captain price.( Yes, that is is Fanfic name) So, as of today, the chapters I am writing will mostly focus on my fanfic Punishment, which I will work on by myself, and Second Chance, with CPT Price as my Beta Reader.

Don't worry. I will post weekly on these fanfics. I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, but I had a lot of personal stuff going on that I will not discuss with anyone.

So, to stop any confusion from happening, I will separately put up another fanfic with the same title and everything. I will keep this up only for those to go over to the other Second Chance, so there will be no confusion.

Thank you for your understanding. I will post this to both my second chance fanfic and my punishment fanfic. Have a good day.


	18. Trial part 2

Hey guys, M4 here. I am back from Regents week and I passed all my exams, Thank goodness.

I'm sorry for the very late chapter. My life will come 1st before fanfiction itself but here it is. I am finally back.

...

...

This is a very crappy Authors note, so...Let's get on with it.

* * *

The court room was now in session. As per usual court proceedings, there were 12 jurors on either the prosecutor or the Defendants side.

The court room itself was very large. Large windows covered the sides of the room adjacent to the two doors that people used to leave or enter. The room was painted in a chocolate brown color, while the tables for both the prosecutor and the defendant were pure black.

"Let's begin with opening statements. The prosecution may begin" One of the prosecutors stood up, and nodded.

"Thank you, your Honor." He fixed a wrinkle on his sleeve, stroked his chin, and smiled candidly at the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, thank you all for coming. What the defense will surely say is that the defendent, Frank Castle, was acting through some sort of mental illness. But, what the prosecution will prove is that this is not the case of mental illness but a case of multiple murders. Now please, all I ask is that you listen carefully and choose wisely because you might be letting a murderer go free. Thank you" He took his seat and smirked over at Murdock.

"Does the defense wish to make their opening statement?"

"Yes, your honor." Matthew stood up, fixed his tie, and walked slowly to the jury stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, what we will explain to you and the prosecution is that Frank Castle is under a mental illness and that this illness impaired his judgement. He wasn't in full control of himself and he acted out in such violence that he couldn't control himself. Frank castle is mentally ill and he doesn't belong in prison, he needs help. Thank you." He returned to his seat.

"I don't have PTSD assholes." He muttered with ease. Karen kicked him in the shin while the judge asked the prosecution to call in their 1st witness.

Ruby Rose.

"Good morning Ruby. Can you tell me and the Jury what happened on the night of June 26?" Ruby shifted in the chair uncomfortably when asked that question.

"My teammates and I found out where the punisher was hiding out or at least, re-arming himself. So, we took it upon ourselves to go and stop him."

"But, out of curiosity, couldn't you have just called the police?" Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"No offence to the police, but they can't do their job correctly. They aren't even equipped to handle people like the punisher."

"What happened after that?" Ruby began to tear up from that question.

"When we went inside, we saw dead white fang members and confronted the punisher. He attacked first and we fought back but he overpowered us. He could have killed us, with no remorse." The prosecutor smiled.

"Nothing else. Your witness." Matt got up, fixed his cane, and smiled.

"Hello Ruby, is it all right if I called you Ruby?"

"I guess."

"So, in your statement, you said that Frank Castle attacked you for no reason. That he is nothing but a murdering sociopath. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible that he could have mistaken you for a WF member?

"No, It isn't possible." Matt smiled at her.

"Ruby, do you think frank wanted to hurt you or Blake belladonna?"

"I-I don't know. All I know is that Frank wanted to kill us." Matt chuckled lightly and walked up to ruby.

"That's funny, coming from the girl who tried to kill my client."

"Objection. Speculation."

"Your honor, I have one point to prove, all I ask is one minute." The judge nodded and matt turned to ruby again.

"Ruby, did you or did you not try to kill the punisher?"

"Yes I did but he was gonna kill me."

"Really? Because we have security camera footage that shows you shooting him in the head execution style."

"Objection. Relevance."

"Withdrawn. Nothing further." Matt went back to his seat as frank sighed.

As the prosecutors began to call more witnesses, frank would occasionally glance back as the schnees. Jauque schnee would smile smugly at him and so would whitley.

What are those two up to?

* * *

 **A/N): Hey guys, M4. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know, pretty short but I wanted to give you guys something from the long wait. I promise there will be more coming soon. M4 out!**


	19. Trail Part 3

Frank laid alone in his cell, counting how many minutes there were before he had to go back to court.

His mind began to wonder to many things. Why was jauque schnee there? Probably to congratulate him on the many faunus he had killed and to make his business booming once more.

He clenched his fist at the thought. Castle was very familiar with jauque schnee or "The White Devil", as faunus workers would call him.

Jauque schnee hated the all Faunus with a passion. He only allowed some to work in his corporations just for the public to see that he was an open person but that wasn't the case.

Mr. Schnee underpaid all faunus in the mines and gave strict instructions to the guards to beat or even kill faunus who did not work. They received little food and barely any medicine to get by for any injuries, non - fatal or fatal.

Whats worse is that he is noticing that jauque is even grooming his son into the so called "Family Business."

He stood up and punched the wall, cracking it. He was gonna make the schnees PAY for making those workers suffer.

Suddenly, he heard the door outside the cells open and the clacking of boots beckoning closer to his cell until it stop.

His eyes narrowed as he saw who it was.

Papa shnee himself.

"Leave us." The guard nodded before leaving the two of them.

"So easy as to what money can get you." Jauque said. Frank said nothing.

"I have come with an offer, Mr. Castle. I'll get you out of here but you have to do something for me that you will enjoy."

Frank looked at the schnee. What was this guy talking about.

"Which is?"

He smirked. "Kill the Chief of Menagerie."

Frank raised his eyebrows but soon frowned.

"Why? What did he ever do to you."

"He is a faunus. So is every single thing living on that island. I hate everything about the faunus, thinking that they can have the same rights as us? HAH! Once an animal, always an animal." He smirked evilly.

"I'm not doing it. Go fuck yourself and leave me alone." Jauqes brow twitched in anger.

"What?"

"You think you know pain shrimp dick? All you see are numbers, not people. They have hearts and souls too. They deserve to have the same rights as humans too, you know. I don't kill innocents. I kill people and faunus who have sinned against humanity. I won't play your stupid game, so go find someone else."

He looked at the shnee with rage in his eyes.

"Once I'm out of here, your dead Schnee."

The schnee stepped back but smirked.

"We shall see, Mr. Castle. See you in court." When he left, frank sighed and laid back in his bed.

Whatever the schnee is planning, it can't be good.

* * *

"Your honor, we are through with all of the witnesses."

"Strange, because I thought there were more."

"Don't be smart Mr. Murdock. The prosecution feels that the testimonies of Team RWBY and eye witness reports are enough for the jury, your honor." The judge nodded and looked at murdock.

"Any other witnesses at this time Mr. Murdock?" Matt sighed as he fixed his glasses.

"None, your honor."

"Very well. The jury shall convene with themselves for the verdict. We shall all reconvene at 1:00 PM. Dismissed."

Matt sighed as he left the courtroom but stopped as he overheard a conversation from 20 feet away.

"Is everything in the folder?"

"Yes, the amount that you wanted and the security guard uniform is in your car. There is also extra men outside and inside if needed. You know what to do?"

"Yeah, I know. Frank will be dead within the hour Mr. Schnee." Matt heard them sake hands before the footsteps of them leaving was also heard.

* * *

Matt quickly ran home and slammed his closet open. He threw out all his stuff until a black case was left.

He ran his hand over the dark woods of the chest, before clicking it open.

Reaching in, he shuddered as he lifted up a black tactical shirt. Pulling that out, he also pulls out black Tactical gloves, boots, belt, and Pants. He also takes out 2 wooden batons.

The last thing he took out was a black bandana.

Just this one...last...time. He thought before putting them on.

As he stared at himself in the mirror, his hands began to shake before he clench his fists, making the shaking stop.

"Just one. Last. Time." He muttered before jumping out of his 3rd story window, landing gracefully on a trash can.

This better be worth it castle. He thought as he made his way to the prison in the shadows of the night.

* * *

 **(A/N): OH SHIT DAREDEVIL IS HERE! Sorry guys for the very short chapter but I will make a killer fight scene next chapter. I'm using daredevils Black Ninja outfit in season 1 before he started using the red one we all know and love. Also, I am changing daredevils back story a bit in my fic for reasons. But, it'll make sense next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a like, review, and a subscription for more. PEACE!**


	20. Escape

**(A/N): Hey guys, M4 here. I am sorry for the very late chapter of Punishment. I got backed up with personal business. But, that is all squared away. I will be leaving a poll for all fans and readers of my fanfic Punishment because I want you guys to answer this questions: Who do you think Frank should be paired up with? I will be leaving the poll once I am done posting this update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later!**

* * *

100...

101...

102...

Mentally counting, Frank continued his exercise. After the court proceedings, they returned Frank to his rotten cell. Since there was literally nothing to do but sleep, He decided to work out.

In just 2 days, the jury would decide if he is guilty or not. He didn't care about the answer from the jurors. He just wanted to get back out there and continue his purge against the criminal syndicate.

His family wasn't the only reason he started the killings of the criminally insane. He was sick of all the violence the bad guys would do to the innocent. He once saw a 30 year old man about to rape an innocent faunus. Lets just say that the police found his body parts in different parts of vale.

He got up and stood in front on his dirty cell mirror. His 8 pack of abs, chest and all over his body was covered in scars. Scars he inflicted upon himself and scars some of his attackers would inflict upon him.

The day he got news of his families death, he was beyond devastated. Before all this, he was living a great, normal life on an island where all faunus are welcome. His wife was a cat faunus and he fell for her when they bumped into each other in a Peaceful White Fang protest.

They met, fell in love, married, and had 2 children. He had a good job as a merchant and made friends with all faunus on that island, including the current chief and his wife. But, it was so long ago that he could barely remember that islands name or the people who lived there.

He wasn't a faunus but he believed in equal rights. But, that all came crashing down on the faithful day. His family was killed in a fatal shootout between several rival gangs. He suffered a gunshot to the head but miraculously survived without aura, which shocked the doctors.

When he got the news, he started drinking and cutting himself. He even went to the point of shooting himself but he stopped. He needed to find out who killed his family so they can be punished for their crimes. Only 1 thing went through his mind over and over again.

Punishment.

He used the training he learned from his father and grandfather when he was a child to good use. Over the next 4 years, criminal and criminal fell to him. But, only a lucky few would leave scars on him. The worst one was when 1 attacker sliced his abdomen so deeply, his stomach almost fell out. The deep gash almost caused him to die but an old friend found him and healed him back up. Even though it took him a few days to heal and for her to keep him him hidden.

Franks thoughts stopped when he heard the clicking of boots and keys jingling. He turned and saw a security guard stop in front of him and began to open his cell. He never saw this guard before.

"The hell is this?" He muttered to the guard as the door to his cell was open. The guard smiled maliciously before quickly pulling out a silenced pistol. Frank tackled him before he could pull the trigger. His back on the floor, the assassin tried to aim the gun but frank wrapped his arm on the assassins arm and broke it, making him drop the gun.

CRACK,

The assassin grunted in pain before using his momentum to throw frank off. The assassin grabbed the gun but frank was already standing and he stepped on his good hand. The assassin cheap shot him in his balls. Falling back, he coughed in pain but when he saw the assassin standing up, he kicked his knee, breaking it. The assassin screamed and fell and frank stomped on his other knee, breaking it as well. He took the gun from the assassin and pointed at him.

"Who the fuck sent you?" The assassin chuckled and spit out some blood.

"Some guy you should never say no too." Frank put two and two together. He growled and instead of putting a mercy round in the assassins head, frank put him in a headlock and broke his neck.

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. PRISONER HAS ESCAPED. ALL UNITS TO CELL BLOCK A." Frank sighed before cocking back his pistol.

Might as well get out of here. He thought as he began to run from corrupt security guards and assassins.

* * *

Outside the prison, there were 2 black SUVs with the other assassins that jauque hired. A total of 10 guys got out, and began to make there way to the prison .Suddenly, the street lights went out. Cocking their guns, they huddled back to back with each other, ready for anything. The leader noticed a fuse box broken into.

 **(A/N): Play Big K.R.I.T Saturdays=Celebration)**

"Go check it out." The leader ordered. One guy made his was to the fuze box. But, he was knocked out immediately by a wooden stick being thrown at his face. The hitman reacted by shooting at the darkness in that direction.

"Leave here and I'll let you go with all your bones still intact." A voice said. The assassins quickly reloaded their weapons.

"COME OUT AND FACE US COWARD!" The leader yelled. They shivered when they head a demonic chuckled.

"Fine. Your funeral." Suddenly, 2 of those assassins were yanked away from their huddle. The rest only heard the horrific screams of their comrades and the cringing sounds of bone breaking.

They began to fire all directions until they heard their guns clicking empty.

"Hi." Was all that person said behind the. When they turned around, all they saw was a black ninja grinning with his hands covered in blood.

"Are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna fight?" He asked. The remaining 7 assassins aimed their weapons at matt but their weapons oh so predictably jammed.

"Really? This is your last chance. Leave." The assassins chuckled before pulling out knives. Matt sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go." The second he finished, 1 assassin already ran at him, knife raised. As he plunged it down for the kill, matt grabbed his hand and tossed him over. When the assassin fell on his back, Matt stomped on his face, breaking his nose and jaw. Taking his knife, matt stabbed him in his arm, paralyzing him.

2 other assassins charged at him. Matt ran at them, ducking a slice from 1 guy and tackling the other. Matt grabbed his leg and smashed his hand on it, breaking it. Matt quickly got up and 540 kicked the 2nd guy who rushed at him in his face, knocking him out.

Since Matt finished those 2, he heard fast footsteps coming to him. Quick to react, He leg sweeped the other assassin, and when the assassin fell the floor, Matt continued to punch his face until there was blood coming out of his nose, eyes, and ears.

Not paying attention, one of the final 2 kicked him in his chest, making him fall back. Matt rolled, and got on 1 knee, grunting from the knee strick. Getting up, he put his back to 1 of the SUVs and grinned.

"Come on. I'm just getting started." The guy who kicked him stabbed at him but matt grabbed his arm, and smashed his face against the window. As he fell, the final assassin gulped. Matt started walking to him slowly. The assassin tried to stab at him but matt once again grabbed his arm. But, instead of breaking his arm, he kicked him right in his throat. As blood came out of the assassins mouth, matt continued to punch him in his stomach, and abdomen. He then delivered the final blow in the form of a roundhouse kick to the face.

Matt fell to the ground, panting. It's been a while since he fought like this, tears dripping down his face.

"This better be worth it castle." He muttered before running to the prison, but not before he was able to recover one of his sticks. While Matt made his way inside the prison, he didn't notice a Black raven staring intently at the him. The raven flew towards the prison, hoping not to miss this escape.

* * *

I'm going to kill you schnee. Frank thought as he stabbed another assassin in his throat. Frank was able to make his way into Cell block B, where so many enemies were waiting for him. Frank was covered from head to toe in blood. So much blood that some prisoners and assassins turned away and ran when they saw him.

Frank had killed over 30 people in a span of 10 minutes. Guard after guard, assassin after assassin kept coming for him. The prisoners were cheering him on as he made his way to the main gate. Cell block B was the only passageway to the main gate but he had to deal with a lot of enemies, mainly jauques paid assassins.

As one so carelessly tried to tackle him down, frank stood tall, and stabbed his back several times. In one fight, he lost his gun but was able to recover a knife from one of the assassins he killed.

He was about to stab another guy but he fell forward suddenly. Looking up, he saw an all black ninja panting with blood on his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" The masked guy held up his hands.

"I'm a friendly. Trust me." To prove the point, Matt threw his stick at an attacker who was gonna stab castle from behind.

Out of nowhere, an alarm was sounding off. The prisoner cages were opening and so was the main gate.

The prisoners all looked at Castle and Matt.

"GET 'EM" They all yelled. In response, Matt and castle looka t each other before running to the main gate. Someone tackled frank to the ground and stabbed him in his abdomen. Frank grunted before elbowing him in the face. Matt grabbed frank and they ran past the gate and the gate closed behind them.

"Thanks." Frank muttered as Matt helped him up. Frank grunted in pain as he was helped up, his wound very deep. That wasn't the only wound frank sustained. He had several deep cuts on his arms and chest. He also had other stab wounds on his body that left untreated, he could die.

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to heal you up." Frank rolled his eyes as they began to walk up the road.

"You have a scroll? I need to contact someone." Matt sighed before letting frank down and giving him his scroll. Frank opened it and dialed a number.

"Hey. It's me."

"..."

"Look, I understand you are asleep but I'm kind of in a jam."

"..."

"Yes, I'm hurt pretty bad. A random guy saved me." Matt raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"..."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you Kali. The same place right?"

"..."

"Ok, I'll be there. Thanks." He hung up and looked at Matt.

"I don't trust you." Matt sighed.

"I kinda figured, even though I helped you escape that prison."

"Yeah well, we need to leave now. Cops will be here any minute." Frank got up and wobbled to one of the SUVs that was outside. He rode shotgun while Matt got in the drivers seat.

"Where we going?"

"Just drive asshole." Frank grunted out. Matt only shook his head before starting the car and they drove away.

As Frank gave Matt directions, he noticed that they were driving away from the city and more into the wilderness of Vale. As they kept driving, Matt would occasionally look at Frank, who was breathing heavy from the amount of blood he was losing.

What surprised Matt is how Frank was still alive. Normally, any person or faunus who lost that much blood should be dead. Frank just sat their, opening the window and spiting out some blood.

"How much longer?" Matt asked. Frank sighed angrily.

"Just another few hundred feet ahead. Once you hit the intersection, there's a dirt road to the left of that intersection. Get on it and drive for another 15 minutes."

"You think you'll survive that long?"

"I've survived worse. Now shut up and keep driving." He retorted. Matt scoffed.

"So this is the thanks I get for saving your ass?" Frank glared at him.

"Kid, I didn't need your help. I had it handled."

"Ok, one: I'm not a kid. I'm about the same age as you. And two, It didn't look like you had it handled in my opinion."

"Man fuck you. All you did was knock somebody out in front and behind me. That's it."

"Oh, really? I had to stop more assassins that were coming into the prison to kill you!"

"OH, SO JUST 'CAUSE YOU BEAT UP A FEW PEOPLE OUTSIDE, THAT MAKES YOU A BADASS HUH?!" Frank Shouted. Matt was getting pissed now.

"NO, IT DOESN'T. I HAD TO DO THE SAME AMOUNT OF WORK YOU HAD TO DO!"

"EXCEPT KILL THEM!" Matt became quiet now. Frank was right. He didn't do the same amount of stuff Frank did because Frank took lives, he didn't. Frank noticed his silence and scoffed as they made it to the intersection and got on the dirt road.

"Now, look. I'm not good with thank yous', OK. But...thanks, I guess." Matt only chuckled.

"No problem. But, I think you should save me the thank you until we get to this place. Besides, who are we meeting anyway?" Frank looked out the window and stared as the forest kept passing them.

"An old friend...well, we were more than old friends once." Matt chuckled.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Besides, I think we're here." Matt said as they pulled up to an abandoned house.

The house looked like it had seen better days. The windows were cracked and dusty. Fungi had started to grow around the house, covering the bricks with leaves and branches. A small sedan was also parked outside as well.

"Come on." Frank said as he got out slowly got out the car. Matt got out, put franks arm of his shoudler and helped Frank get to the door. Before he would open the door, it was opened for him.

In front of them was a beautiful cat faunus. She had short, black hair, gold earings and the most noticeable trait were two black cat ears on her head. She wore black jeans, a black tank top that look too small because of how...*ahem* big her bust was and she wore black, leather heels.

She gasped when she saw frank. "Quick, bring him in." Kali put franks other arm over her shoulder as she helped them inside the house.

The inside of the house was very clean. It only had a small kitchen, a couch, and a small TV. There was also an upstairs bedroom with an old king size bed.

Kali and matt put frank on the couch, who was near death as it is. Kali ran outside and came back a second later with her medical supplies. As she knelt by frank, he chuckled dryly as her.

"Hey, babe. Long time no see." Kali only sighed in response as she looked at matt.

"Ok, I don't know you name but can you please make me some tea and get some alcohol, not for me for him." Matt nodded before running to the kitchen to make those things.

Kali cut open Frank prison shirt and blushed lightly at the sight of his 8 pack of abs. Shaking her head, she began to stitch up his wounds like before. Blood was getting on her clothes but she didn't care. She needed to take care of Frank.

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

* * *

Kali wiped sweat from her head. Stitching Frank again was tiring, especially at night. Luckily Matt was there to give her tea and alcohol to Frank, who took it with ease.

She was now outside, the cool morning air gently hitting her skin to make her more awake. She heard the door open and out came Matt.

"I don't know what to say but, thank you." Matt nodded.

"It's fine. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Frank?" Kali sighed.

"We...were once lovers." Matt went wide eyed.

"Really? Don't get me wrong, you seem a bit too..."

"Old? Please, I'm only 45. But, I guess you can say we kept our love in private." Matt scratched his head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean?" Kali sighed.

"I met Frank at a family reunion. He was kind, sweet, and downright funny. He would make so many jokes that made me laugh so many times. He was dating my sister, Tina, who was his age. Tina was a huntress and Frank was a merchant, but as they say, opposites attract. They married at the age of 20 and had kids at 22. But, since Tina was a huntress, she would go with my husband Gera to White Fang protests as protection and my daughter would go with them as well. I was so lonely until one day Frank came by...

* * *

 **(Flashback-5 years ago. Location: Menagerie.)**

 **Kali was sitting on in her room, reading a book. It was a really nice afternoon but kali decided to stay in. She was bored and as sociable as she can be, she decided to stay in.**

 **"BANG" "BANG"**

 **Kali put her book down and walked to the door. Who could that be? Opening it, she smiled when she saw her friend, Frank Castle.**

 **"Hello Frank, how are you?" Frank smiled at her.**

 **"Hi Kali. I just came by to see if you got any news about Tina and Gira." Her smile faded into sadness.**

 **"Kali, everything ok?" Kali looked up at him, her eyes watering with tears.**

 **"Their...in jail frank." She couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to sob. Frank stood their, letting her cry.**

 **"T-they said that t-they w-wil have to stay in V-vale for a-another few months. My daughter is with them as well." Kali continued to cry.**

 **Suddenly, she felt an arm pull her her into a hug. Frank was taller than her, so her head was in his chest.**

 **"Cry. It's ok to cry. I'm here for you Kali." Kali stopped crying and looked up at Frank, getting lost in his aquamarine eyes. Frank was the same, getting lost in her beautiful, yellow eyes.**

 **Kali let go of the hug and pulled him in, not letting him out of her for a second. Once the door was close, Kali pulled him close and they locked lips.**

 **It felt wrong but so good at the same time. Kali immediately pulled away.**

 **"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't.." Frank didn't answer but pulled her hard and smashed his lips against hers. Kali felt her heart beating out of her chest as they continued their kiss, their tongues wrestling against each other.**

 **They pulled away for air, a trail of saliva present as they were gasping for air. Kali and frank knew one thing.**

 **They need this.**

 **(A/N): This scene will mainly be lemon. If your not 18 and older, please skip this. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Kali pulled frank into another kiss, this time Frank picked her up while they continued to kiss. Kali wrapped her legs around him to keep balance. She moaned when frank would occasionally stop the kiss to bite her neck hard. He lead them to her bedroom, where she stood on her feet again and pushed him against the wall, their tongues still intertwined. She let her hand fall on the very large bulge in his pants. Mentally giggling, she began to stroke the large bulge in Franks pants.**

 **Frank grunted as she did this. They soon drew apart for air, a trail of saliva yet again noticeable. Kali looked down at the buldge and licked her lips.**

 **"Ooh, someone's excited." She turn around, and pulled the string of her robe, letting it fall down in one movement. Her giant ass made Frank hornier and bigger. She turn around, and Frank went wide eyed at her hourglass figure. Her Giant yet firm double D boobs shone in the light. She giggled at how big Franks bulge is now. She went up to frank and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.**

 **She walked over and laid down on her back on the bed. She smirked at him and opened her legs.**

 **"Take me." She said seductively. Frank happily obliged, got on top of her and continued to kiss her. While they kissed, Kali helped frank out of his shirt, and giggled lightly at his 8 pack of abs. She licked her lips and bit ever single abe of his. He groaned in pleasure as she licked from the bottom of his abs to the top. Pushing her down once more, he took one of her nipples in his mouth while cupping the other.**

 **Kali moaned in pleasure, her tongue sticking out. Ghira would never do this, just a kiss and the sex. He never once did foreplay, but Frank did and oh, she loved every second of it. She screamed as frank bit her nipples and her tits. He looked at her eyes and kissed her once more, while kali continued to rub her hands on his large boner.**

 **Frank separated from the kiss and started to kiss her neck. He then slowly kissed his way down to her heavenly gates. He kissed her neck, tits, belly, and lower abdomen until he was face to face with her very wet pussy.**

 **"Damn Kali, I didn't know you would be this wet." Kali only moaned in response. Going for a test run, he licked her from top to bottom. She went wide eyed and moaned in pleasure from this. This was so new to her and she was enjoying it so much. Frank began to eat her out, sticking his tongue in her gateway. He kept going until his tongue hit her sweet spot. She screamed in pleasure as she came. Frank stood up and swallowed her juices as she stared at the giant bulge in his pants.**

 **She bit her lip and motioned for him to get closer. As he stood at the edge of the bed, she crawled to him while swaying her hips until her face was mere centimeters to him. She giggled and lick his bulge before yanking off his belt, and pulling down her pants.**

 **She gasped and went wide eyed at the sight of his 16 inch dick. She looked very frighten now. Her husband was 10 inches but 16?! She continued to stare at his throbbing dick until she grabbed it, still looking afraid.**

 **"I-I can't take thi-." She didn't answer before Frank grabbed her the back of her head and shoved his entire dick in her mouth.**

 **"MMGPH. MMPH." She couldn't talk or breathe as frank kept his dick there, not moving at all. Tears were falling down Kali eyes because of how much pain she felt in her throat. It felt like several minutes until frank rocked back only halfway but slammed back in mouth.**

 **"Damn, your mouth is so hot.." He muttered as he kept pumping in her mouth slowly. Saliva dripped down from his balls as kali tried to breathe. She wanted this, she really did. She winked up at him before she began to swirl her tongue around his dick.**

 **"Like that. Oh, like that." He stopped pumping at let her do the work. While she was sucking and slurping on his dick, she started to use both hands to stroke his fat cock.**

 **"Keep going Kali. Keep going." She started to slow down because she felt it grow even more in her throat after several minutes. She felt as though she was about to pass out.**

 **"Kali...I-Im gonna...c-cum." Frank grunted out. She smirked and increased her sucking and swirling until frank groaned and shot his load down her throat. She was about to pull away but frank slammed her face all the way down until she could feel his balls with his chin. Kali tried to pull away but Frank kept her there until he finished and let her go.**

 **Kali fell back, her cheeks and throat hurting from how much cum she had inside.**

 **"Swallow the whole thing, my slut. Go ahead." She stared at his still large and hard member, now a whopping 18 inches. She smirked and while it was hard, she was able to swallow everything.**

 **"That..w-was s-so good." She panted as she stared at his cock. She kissed the tip before laying back and presenting herself.**

 **"What are you waiting for? Give it to me Daddy." Frank grabbed her legs and pulled her close. She purred when he did that. Frank aligned his dick with her pussy but smiled and began to rub his tip up and down on her clit.**

 **"STOP TEASING ME AND GIVE ME YOUR DICK DADDY! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT!" Frank then slammed his whole dick in at once, kali screaming in pain and pleasure at how big he was. Blood and sexual juices came out of her pussy. It's been a while sine she and her husband had sex but now since Frank was here, she can forget about that.**

 **Frank pulled out halfway before slamming in her again. She screamed as frank began to pump in faster and faster.**

 **"KEEP GOING. DON'T STOP!" She shouted as he kept going faster and faster, harder and harder. More blood and sexual juices came out of her pussy as he kept pumping in her.**

 **"Let's try something else." He smirked as he picked her up and started fucking her standing up, his dick going deeper into her. Kali wrapped her legs around him and smashed her lips with his, enjoying this pleasure more and more. Frank kept going until he felt a small feeling in his dick.**

 **"F-FrAnk...P-PUt...mEEE...down..." He ignored her request and kept going until he stopped suddenly.**

 **"Why-why did you stop?" She asked. He pulled out but smirked as he layed her on her side, putting her leg on his shoulder and slammed his dick in.**

 **"OH MY OWM. THIS FEELS SO GOOD. FRANK, KEEP GOING. I LOVE THIS POSITION." Frank grunted a response as he kept fucking her.**

 **"F-fuck me Daddy. Please...M-MAke M-me your cum DUmpster." Frank only shook his head as he kept going.**

 **"W-won't you get pregnant?" The feeling in his dick became more prominent. He knew what that meant right away.**

 **"I-I took surgery A-After Blake. Now, GIVE ME YOUR CUM!" Frank smiled.**

 **"FINE. TAKE IT BITCH!" He started going faster and harder until he shot his load into her. Kali screamed in pleasure as Frank kept pumping her more and more with his cum.**

 **"I'm...excausted. I-I think I'm done." Frank didn't answer put picked her up and put her in a doggy style position.**

 **"Frank, wha-." She turned and went wide eyed as she saw he was still ahd and his tip was touching her other hole.**

 **"W-wai-." She didn't finished as Frank slammed in her once more. She screamed as he slammed faster in her asshole. While he kept slamming in her, he laid on her back, grabbed her tits, started rubbing them and playing with them. As well as biting her earlobe.**

 **"Do y-you like this?" He asked while they fucked.**

 **"Y-yes I *AH* do." She answered as they kept fucking. The cum from her pussy was dripping out, causing her legs and franks legs to be covered in cum. He kept slamming in her until he came in her ass and pulled out.**

 **Kali laid their, her stomach huge from the amount of cum inside her. His cum was slowly dripping out of her pussy and ass but she didn't care. She loved it. She noticed that he was STILL big and decide to enjoy him.**

 **She pushed him on his back, his dick standing up.**

 **"I am going to relieve this pressure frank. Watch." She licked him from his balls to the tip and put the tip in her mouth. She started to swirl her tongue around the tip and stroking him with both of her hands. She pulled it out for hair but kept stroking it.**

 **"You cock is so big. Bigger than my husband." She said as she took the tip back in and took his dick halfway. Grinning at him, she decided to use her boobs to pleasure him. She pulled it out of her mouth once more, placed it between her boobs and started stroking his dick with her boobs. She started bobbing up and down on his shaft before taking the whole thing back in her mouth, not caring about the pain.**

 **She kept going until she saw frank smirked and his load was shot in her suddenly. She kept drinking his cum like water. Her belly growing bigger from the amount of cum going in her.**

 **As she pulled him out for the last time, she laid on her back and spit out some of his cum, which got on her tits. Franks shaft went back to normal size after a few minutes and they laid their together, the moon shining over them as they slept.**

 **(Lemon end)**

* * *

"-And after that, we would make love occasionally. We tried new positions, new ways to last longer, bondage-."

"OK, STOP! Please, I didn't need to know all that." Poor Matt had to listen to Kali as she went told him in very descriptive detail on how she made love with Frank.

Kali giggled and noticed a bulge in Matts' pants.

"You know, I can take care of that for you." Matt took a step back.

"No thanks. I'm good." Kali laughed.

"Oh, please. Your not my type anyway." She said but stopped as her ears twitched.

"Looks like frank is awake. Make sure no body followed you and keep an eye out." She winked at him and went back inside.

At ease, Soldier. He thought to himself as he folded his arms and kept a lookout, not knowing a Raven and Qrow were sitting on a perch next to each other. Staring intently at the little house in front of them and at Matt.

* * *

 **(A/N): HEY GUYS, M4 here and I am BACK! Sorry for the delay in my update, I had some business to attend to. I really do hope you enjoyed the lemon for all you dirty minded people or regular people out there. It was my 2nd and hopefully not my last. Please leave a Like, Review, and a Subscription for more. PEACE!**


	21. The Meeting part 2

**(A/N): Hey guys, M4 here. I really hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter to Punishment. I admit, I didn't want to do the lemon but I wanted to spice it up a bit. That would most likely be my last lemon (Or not). But, enough of the Authors Note. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.**

Matt was leaning against the wall, staring at Kali who was currently cleaning Franks wound for the 5th time.

When she told him of what she and Frank did, he knew she was lying. While she was talking, he was able to concentrate his hearing to hear her heartbeat to tell if she was lying.

Of course she was, but why though? He couldn't figure out why she was lying. Especially for something as dumb as that.

Matt turned his attention to Frank, A.K.A the Punisher. He wondered how Frank was still alive. Blood was all over Kalis' clothes, the couch frank was laying on, and the floor.

"Hey Ninja, do you mind bringing us napkins? Wet, please." Kali asked.

"I'm not you butler Kali." He muttered but did what he was told. While he was in the kitchen getting the napkins, she whispered in Franks ear.

"When do you want me to tell him that what we did never happened?" He shrugged.

"To be honest, I was just fucking with him. Besides, I wanted to know if he was that gullible. I guess he really is then." He chuckled and coughed. She only shook her head.

"When you became what you are now, I thought you would never crack another joke ever again." He frowned at her.

"I wanna forget about those times." Kali stopped and glared at Frank.

"So your going to forget about your Kids, and Tina?" He glared at her back, eye boring daggers into her soul.

"They're all that I think about. Everyday, every minute, every single second of the day." She felt sadden and decided not to speak anymore. Matt came back a second later with napkins.

"Here. Best clean up."

"No shit Sherlock." Matt only shook his head.

"Can you please just be nice?" Frank shook his head.

"Great!" Matt said sarcastically but all of a sudden, the door was broken into. Raven walked in while Qrow calmly followed, sipping on his flask.

"Hello Frank. Remember us?" Raven asked. Matt, being as clueless as he is, lunges at her. Raven simply side stepped away from the attack, and bashes Matt in the back of his head with her sword, knocking him out.

"Damn, thought he would put up more of a fight." Qrow murmured. Kali began to back away from Frank because she was scared of what they would do. But, Frank held her hand.

"It's fine. They're ok." He said but narrowed his eyes at Qrow, who frowned back in return.

"We just came by to see how your doing, considering you broke out of a Maximum security prison."

He shrugged. "I've been through worst. Besides, you didn't help at all either."

"We were about to rescue you but unfortunately, Ninja over there beat us to it." Raven pointed at Matt, who was still unconscious.

"Why did you want to break me out?" Raven sighed.

"So we can tell you who actually killed your family." Frank immediately tuned in. Qrow went and leaned against the wall while Raven sat down on the floor.

"The person who killed your family is one Adam Taurus." Kali gasped while Frank looked at her with confusion.

"Who's Adam Taurus?" Kali only lifted up her hand.

"He was a radical thinker in the White Fang. Instead of peace, he wanted humanities respect through fear and death. He's known to kill many humans and faunus in order to get what he wants. What's shocking is most Faunus like his message. After so many years of being ridiculed by the humans, The Faunus approve of his tactics." Frank nodded but looked at Raven.

"But why did he killed my wife and children?" Raven only shook her head.

"Because she saw something she wasn't supposed to see." Was all she said before they heard a beeping noise. Qrow both took out his scroll, opened it and went wide eyed.

"I got to go. Vale has been breached by grimm." Qrow turned back into a Qrow and left for Vale. Raven turned back to Frank.

"Rest. We shall continue this when I get back, and make sure he lives." kali nodded while raven teleported out. The second the portal closed, Matt slowly woke up.

"W-what's the number of the truck that hit me?" Matt asked, still dazed as hell. Kali and Frank laughed when he said that. Matt could only stared at Frank until he realized one thing.

Frank is human. It's just that if you push a good man like frank too far, he becomes...this. Matt could only chuckle along with them.

Maybe there is a part of him that is still human.

 **Hey guys M4 here. Sorry for the short chapter. School is coming up and I wanted to post before it starts. Please leave a lie, Review, and a subscription for more. PEACE!**


	22. The Meeting Part 3

Hey guys, M4 here. I want to apologize for not writing in a while. School, especially physics, has been holding me back from writing. I am back though and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Laters!

* * *

The Punisher sat on the couch, grunting in pain as as he stood up, dry blood evident on his body. For some damn reason, It was hard as hell to wipe the blood off of his body.

It's been a few hours since Qrow and Raven left the house. Kali had left earlier on to go back to Manajerie to be with her husband. She left Matt with instructions on how to clean franks wounds, and a good luck to frank before making her departure.

Matt was also cleaning himself up as well. The fight in the prison made him realize that he didn't leave totally unscathed.

He had a few opened wounds that he needed to attend to and while Kali offered to help before she left, he declined and insisted he could do it himself.

Stitching up his last wound, he winced and inhaled sharply as he poured alcohol on it. Hearing frank, he walked over with a bottle of whiskey in hand and handed it to frank.

"Want some?" Frank scoffed but took it and took a long drink from it. Matt limped to the other side of the couch and slowly down. Frank stopped drinking it and gave it back to matt, who took a sip and set it down on the couch, making sure not to spill it.

"Why don't you have your aura unlocked kid?" He shrugged.

"I wanted to be a lawyer so I didn't see the reason to unlock it." Frank nodded in thought.

"What about you?" Frank sighed and fumbled his fingers.

"I-I don't know how to."

...

...

"HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matt laughed so hard that he fell onto the floor and kept laughing.

"What?" He asked, glaring at him. After a while, matt finally calmed down.

"F-frank, anyone can unlock their Aura." Frank shook his head.

"Well not me. I don't think I ever can to be honest." Matt shrugged before getting up and heading to the kitchen to eat.

He soon came back after a few minutes with 2 bowls of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Not much food but at least these aren't expired." He said as he handed a bowl to frank, who took it and nodded a thank you.

They quietly ate in a comforting silence. They offered no sort of coversation to each other as they ate but they didn't mind.

As they finished matt took the bowls, put them in the sink, and sat back down. But, there was a question that was bugging matt the day he took franks case.

"Frank, do you mind if I ask you something?" He nodded. Matt only gulped before speaking.

"What happened to your family? Like how did they die?" Frank shot him a glared.

"Why do you want to know?" He growled. Matt shrugged.

"If I know, than maybe I can understand. I lost my father too, you know? To the same people that you wage war against. Please, at least help me understand so I can help you."

Frank was staring at him, his eyes were like knives stabbing matts' soul but he stared right back.

"It's been 4 years and I can still remember the smell of blood to this day." Matt decided to stay silent as he listened.

"It was just a normal day, y'know? I was working and my wife tina decided to stay with my kids, Sarah and Frank Jr at the house. They loved going out but decided to stay in for today just to be together I guess. I left early because it was raining. But, when I came home..." Frank paused to collect himself but matt knew he was close to tearing up.

"My daughters favorite book was on her bed. One batch, two batch...Penny and dime yeah? Everyday, I would read her that book. I would read it every single night to show her that daddys home and daddy isn't leaving." A tear escaped his eye and he sighed.

"I w-walk into the house and the place was smeared with blood. The smell was so bad that I almost puked. When I walked into our bedroom...I saw them. Their own organs covered the walls on the room. The three of them had slashes all over their body, My wife and daughter was raped, and my son had his...area cut off." He was crying now and tears were streaming down his face.

"The cops came by but they just brushed it off as another home invasion but an old friend found DNA from a guy who left his semen inside my daughter. I tracked him, and killed him, along with his pathetic gang. I beat him to death with a rock and my fists. I guess you can say that was the day I was truly born." Frank finished with another long swig of whiskey.

Matt only stared at him, a tear escaped his eye as well.

"My Oum...I'm so sorry frank." Frank only nodded as the door opened and in came in raven and qrow.

"Frank, let's finish that talk. Shall we?"

* * *

DONE! I'm so sorry guys for the long wait. I needed to push this aside for a bit to focus on school. Side note, all High schoolers, good luck taking your SATs or ACTs because they are coming up quicker than you think. Study up like I am and get yourself a spot in a good college.

P.S: Due to SATs, I may not be posting again for a while. But don't worry, I'll be back and give you guys another chapter. PEACE!


End file.
